Poisonous Rose
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Akihiko Usami a demon had really never been loved, until he meets a little someone... Hiroki the vampire has just had un-lucky love, no one has really loved him but one kitty does! But who or what is this mysterious figure? UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki
1. Romantica:Who is he?

_Hihi!~ _

_This is my first JunJou Romantica fanfic! Tell me what you think ok? =]_

_Chapter One: Who is he?  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akihiko Usami, 28 year old novelist, was sitting in front of the computer typing his latest BL novel when he heard his phone ring. Akihiko just sighed, saved his file, and went over to the phone…

"Moshi Moshi?" Akihiko asked.

"_Usagi-san how are you?"_

"Ah, Takahiro, I am doing fine…" Akihiko smiled, then turned around to see the kitchen all dirty and burnt (he tried to make eggs). "How are you?"

"_Great!"_ Takahiro exclaimed. "_But…_"

Akihiko raised a brow, "What?"

"_My brother, Misaki, is sick and I have to go out…"_

"Oh really…" Akihiko paused for a moment, "You go out, I'll watch over him…"

"_Wha? Really?! Thanks Usagi-san! This is really important too!"_

"No problem, I'll be there soon."

"_Ok see you then!"_ and the two friends hung up. Akihiko frowned, Takahiro and him always have been friends, but he loved him, all he wanted was Takahiro to love him back.

_Who would love me…? A demon for that matter. _Akihiko sighed while putting on his coat and then looked at the clock.

_Shit, SHE will be here soon…_He thought as he left in a hurry now.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

"His room right there," Takahiro pointed at a door while zipping his coat "and his medicine is on the counter"

"Hai, you should go now." Akihiko smiled.

"Suppose your right… Just let me ch-"

"GO…"

"Alright, alright, jeez." Takahiro laughed as he walked out.

Akihiko sat his coat on the hanger and walked over to the couch and turned on the TV…

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Gra-" Akihiko turned the channel…

"Die Soul Reap-" He turned the channel again and again until he just turned off the TV.

_What now? _He thought to him-self but was disturbed by foot steps entering the room.

Akihiko turned to see a pale male who's brown hair was covering his eyes.

"You must be Misaki, you better get back to bed." Akihiko said.

"I…have to take my medicine…" Misaki replied in a low quiet voice while walking toward the kitchen.

"Uh…" Akihiko started at him un-emotionally, "I wasn't asking I was- Hey! Watch out!" he yelled jumping out of his spot just in time to catch Misaki who tripped over a stool.

Akihiko's eyes widened, he was getting a tingly and shocking feeling through his body.

"G-Gomenasai"

Akihiko looked down to see two dull, but beautiful emerald eyes looking up at him.

"I-its fine." He replied as he leaned over to grab the medicine. "You need to get back to bed."

"But… the medicine…"

"I got it."

Akihiko lifted the boy into his arms with ease and carried him to his room. He set Misaki on the bed and took out the medicine.

" You know you didn't have to carry me."

"I wanted to." He said as he gave him his medicine.

Misaki took his medicine and looked down, "Gomenasai…"

"What? For what? You didn't do anything." He asked confused.

Misaki's head lifted and Akihiko saw his eyes puffy and red.

"Y-You should be else where instead of being here and causing you trouble." Misaki said as he wiped his eyes. What was with this kid? Did he really feel bad for him?

"Its fine," he sighed while patting his head. "I had nothing else to do so I came here. Now, go to sleep."

Misaki sniffed and nodded as he layed back down and closed his eyes.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Akihiko stared at the sleeping Misaki, think about the fall…

_Who is this boy? And what was that feeling? Is he normal?_

Misaki rolled over and Akihiko smiled. He stared at Misaki for a few more minutes before getting up and leaning over Misaki.

_Was it just for that moment, or…_Akihiko thought as his face started moving closer to Misaki's.

SO!!! What do you think? =] Bad, Good? Next Chapter? Ugh I really do suck! lol


	2. Egoist:Here Kitty Kitty!

_Hihi~~ I'm back with chapter 2! =D_

_Woo Hoo! Its ALMOST summer break! We should go party! Lol_

_Ok, here's my not so good story, chapter 2! And don't ask about the title! xD lol_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 2: Here Kitty Kitty!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hiroki Kamijo, 28 years old, M university associate professor, and vampire. His unusual sharp canine teeth gave it away, so he never really smiled… He could withstand light only because he wasn't a pure blood.

_I loved him…_ He thought as he made his way out of the store.

_I really loved him… but he doesn't see me anymore then a friend._ Now he felt tears sting his eyes. He shut his eyes tight as he continued walking across the street. Hiroki thought how Akihiko had feelings for Takahiro, and how he, himself, took advantage of the moment. His eyes burned now, he felt one tear fall but quickly wiped it with the sleeve of his winter coat. He felt something cold fall on his nose. When he looked up, he saw millions of little flakes of snow fall from the sky. He started to walk as the snow piled up.

He took a glance across the road and saw two kids having a snow ball fight. He smirked…

_TWACK!_

"_AH!" 10 year old Hiroki yelled as he fell to the ground._

"_Should have been paying attention…" said 10 year old Akihiko walking up to his friend tossing another snowball up and down._

"_How can I you jerk!" he screamed back as he did a ninja flip to get back up and wiped his pants off. _

"_Hey Hiroki…" said Akihiko._

"_Wha-" _

_TWACK! Another snowball hit Hiroki but this time his face, once again, sending him falling back. Akihiko just laughed, "Come on vampire boy!"_

"_Shut up demon!" he said getting up quickly and making a snowball as Akihiko turned._

_Guess where he got his throwing skills? Hiroki threw the ball of snow, hitting Akihiko on the butt._

"_Hey!" he fumed. _

"_Should have been paying attention…" He mocked. The two laughed and continued their fight._

Hiroki chuckled and continued walking in the snow. Why had now one loved him? He started to think. _The only ones who had loved me were my parents but that doesn't count._

He gave a long sigh as he saw his apartment come into view.

He walked by a dark ally way to hear a _CLANG! _Hiroki whipped his head to the ally. Curious, he took a few steps into the dark ally and figure move by a trash can.

"Hey what are you doing? Shouldn't you be at home?!" He shouted. The figure turned and backed away slowly. Hiroki looked at the crouching figure that backed itself against a wall. He huffed and walked towards it, only for it to dash over to another trash can.

"Hey!" he said as he looked at the figure that was in some what in light. The "figure" was a man, his blue eyes dull, raven black hair a mess, he looked as if he hadn't eaten for weeks, and wearing shorts and short sleeves. "Hey, are you ok? Aren't you cool?"

Hiroki asked and walked towards him slowly. The man backed up into the wall again but with no where to go. "Um… its ok? I'm not going to hurt you."

_Unless I get hungry or something_ he added in his mind. The man's eyes were filled with fear as Hiroki stopped in front of him and kneeled down to him. "What is your name?" he asked. No answer came from the scared man. Getting annoyed he asked again, "What. Is. Your. Name." he asked more commandingly. A minute of silence.

"N-nowaki." He stuttered.

"Aren't you cold, Nowaki?" he asked

"Well, yeah, but this is all I hav-"he was cut off by the sudden warmth that surrounded him. Nowaki looked to see a long brown coat over his body.

"B-but-"

"Just take it, I have a spare at home…" he said as he walked away. Nowaki was looked shocked at the good deed.

"Oh, one more thing…" Hiroki stopped and reached in his bag to get out fish and set it down, "enjoy"

Hiroki heard the boy make a mad dash for the fish, he spun around to see him eating it quickly.

"So you enjoy fish?"

He nodded, "I love it!" he said with a mouth full.

"Uh- huh… well, you better get home before you get sick or something…" then he walked and turned out of the ally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ok! There's the 2__nd__ chapter, with the first appearance of Hiroki and Nowaki! =]_

_Remember, this is my first story, so its going to suck a bit much! –sweat drop- _


	3. Romantica:Birthday Surprise

_Whats up?! I am back with another chapter of Poisonous Rose! I'm actually getting reviews for this story! –sniff sniff- THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! !Well, enjoy chapter 3!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Akihiko was back at home on the laptop, once again making a BL novel. But he never forgot Misaki, heck, Misaki was a character in his BL novel. Akihiko smirked while he typed.

_Flashback---_

_Was it just for that moment, or…__Akihiko thought as his face started moving closer to Misaki's. _

_Misaki grunted and put his arms around Akihiko and pull him into the bed. Akihiko's heart missed a beat, Misaki was holding Akihiko like a stuffed bear. Akihiko started to feel the same feeling when he caught Misaki. His unnatural violet eyes looked at the sleeping Misaki. He didn't want this to stop, but he had to get up when he heard Takahiro come home. _

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

Akihiko smiled now, then he heard his phone ring… running his happy thoughts.

"Moshi Moshi." He said

"Akihiko, Happy Birthday." Said Hiroki unenthusiastically.

"You could have TRIED to sound happy" smiled Akihiko, he loved teasing the vampire.

"Shut Up!" Hiroki snapped on the other line and hung up.

_Sounds like he was going to do something for me…oh well, to late._

Akihiko looked up the stairs, _Hmm… I could use a break…_

He grabbed and zipped his coat, and walked out of the apartment.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

He doesn't know why people stare at him when he goes out anywhere, it could be that he is a famous writer, or his unusual sliver hair and violet eyes stood out to much… either way they should stop staring… Akihiko was walking past the park when well looked over at the lake, and there he saw his angel. Akihiko stopped in his tracks at stared at Misaki ice skating on the lake and his friends. Akihiko smiled and walked towards the park. He jolted when Misaki's now sparkling emerald eyes caught sight of him.

"Usami!" he yelled waving his hand in the air while getting off the lake.

"It's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?" He said as he walked up to him.

"Fine! Ah! Here!" Misaki said as he went over and reached in his bag to pull out a large bear. "Happy Birthday!" Misaki smiled.

Akihiko stared at him with his eyes wide. "Misaki. Thank You."

Misaki blushed and Akihiko took the bear. "Erm, no problem!" Misaki turned his head back to hear his friends calling him, "Oh, well, I have to go… bye Usami-san!"

"Just call me Usagi." He smiled as Misaki blushed more.

"Sure… bye." Then Misaki went back on the lake.

After a minute of standing and watching Misaki he turned and walked away.

_Maybe I should watch him from a distance. Just for a little… _he smirked as he looked around for people, then without any effort, jumping in a tree. He had a perfect view of the lake from here…

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

Its been about 30 minutes since he's been watching Misaki. Right now, Misaki was doing figure eights (IDK). Akihiko watched his graceful spins and such.

Another ten minutes, _CRACK!_

Akihiko heard it from here, the ice cracking and someone slipping. He looked for Misaki.

Thank God, he was still on the ice but horror filled his eyes. Akihiko sat horrified as Misaki kicked off his skates and jumped into the hole. "Misaki!" he yelled as he jumped down. By the time Akihiko got to the hole, Misaki's head popped up from the hole with another male's head, both gasping for air. Two other friends helped pull them out and set towels on them. "Misaki are you alright?!" Akihiko asked as he ran up to Misaki.

Misaki looked up from the towel and to Akihiko, "Yes I'm fine Usagi-san." He smiled.

Akihiko's heart jumped another beat. "Ok, I'll call your brother…" he said while taking his phone out and walking away from the loud crowd. "Usagi-san! Wait!"

Akihiko pressed in Takahiro's number and made his way out of the crowd.

_No answer… _he thought as he shut the phone. He looked across the street to see the bear Misaki had got him on a bench, and walked over to it without looking both ways of the street. _HONK!!_ Akihiko turned his attention to the blue vehicle in front of him.

"Usagi-san!" yelled Misaki as he ran up to him and pushed him and his-self out of the way. Akihiko was in awe, Misaki risked his life to safe a him? A demon that deserves nothing? They were still falling, and Akihiko turned to see Misaki terrified and in tears.

Finally they hit the ground, but as they landed, Misaki landed on Akihiko, who was facing him. Akihiko's lips accidentally caught Misaki's. Akihiko's mind felt like it was going 160 mph as Misaki pulled away. "G-gomenasai!" he said as he stood up quickly.

Akihiko was still wide eyed, awed, happy, and surprised.

"Misaki…" he said.

Misaki looked up, and was red.

The phone rang. Akihiko didn't notice.

"Usagi-san, phone."

"Huh? Oh. Moshi Moshi?"

"Usagi-san! You called?"

"Uh… yeah. I was going to ask if you need Misaki home…"

"ah, perfect timing! Yes I do, could you bring him for me?"

"Yeah sure." And he hung up and stared at Misaki.

"I have to drop you off…"

"I heard…"

"…so lets go…?"

"Hai." He held a hand out, "need help getting up?"

Akihiko nodded and grabbed his hand.

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

_Meanwhile…_

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

He grinded his teeth together and held his cloak tightly…

_Damn… I thought I had him this time… _he thought as he watched Akihiko walking towards his car with Misaki. _I'll get him next time…_and he disappeared into the darkness of the woods…


	4. Egoist:Nyah Nyah!

_Ty for all the reviews! I'm going to try to get 10 reviews for this chapter =3_

_I love you all so much! THANK YOU! I feel so special!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 4: Nyah Nyah!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Baka Akihiko!_ _Is he trying to make me mad?! _Hiroki thought in his mind as he sat down. He turned on the TV to see the weather channel…

"_We are to have a snow storm later this afternoon, in other news…_"

Snowstorm? That can't be good… Hiroki hated snowstorms… If he tried to go outside the million pieces of snow would hit his face and suffocate him. By the thought of this he thought of Nowaki.

"Could that baka still be there?!" he said to himself as he got up to get his coat. "I should at least see if he's ok… Not that I care or anything." With that, he left.

By "afternoon" I think they meant NOW… Snow was everywhere! He couldn't even see across the road! _He's going to owe me BIG TIME!_ He yelled in his mind before running fast enough to where normal humans would run.

Hiroki soon got to the ally, took a sharp turn, and fell into the near by trash. _Yep… BIG TIME…_More into the ally was Nowaki, curled up in the coat Hiroki had given him and backed against the wall. "Nowaki!" he yelled over the wind. Nowaki looked up and saw Hiroki running to him.

"Nyah! You came back!" he smiled and leapt over to Hiroki who caught him.

"Hai hai! Now get the coat back on before you catch a cold!" he yelled again putting Nowaki down. Nowaki did as he was told, and Hiroki grabbed his hand and made them start running. _Damn! My blood pressure!_ He thought as he was running. He needed the pills that all vampires took so that they wouldn't go on a man hunt.

"Where are we going?" Nowaki asked as they were across the street from his apartment.

"My apartment." Said Hiroki as they entered the building.

"YAY! I'm sleeping with Hiro-san tonight, nyah nyah!" Nowaki exclaimed as he jumped back on Hiroki.

"Shut up! Wait, I never told you my-"

"It was on your coat!"

"Whatever…" Hiroki said before walking into the apartment with Nowaki still on him.

"Oi! Get off!" Hiroki finally said.

"Hiro-saaaan!" Nowaki mewed as he still clung to him.

"Don't call me that! Off! Now!"

After about 5 minutes later, Nowaki finally got off when Hiroki threatened him that he would kick him out. Nowaki roamed the apartment as Hiroki sat down and took his pills. _This was a bad idea. _He thought…

_CRASH!_

Hiroki whipped his head towards the sound. He saw a pile books on the floor, and soon Nowaki's head popped out of the center of the pile.

"Nowaki…" Hiroki stood up and his eye twitched…

Nowaki jumped out of the pile and was sitting on all fours. "Gomenasai Hiro-san…" he said sincerely with his head down.

"Nowaki! I arranged those just this morning, and- uh…h-hey. Are you ok?" he stopped in his sentence to look at Nowaki.

"Gomenasai Hiro-san!" Nowaki said as he looked up with teary eyes… but this time with raven black cat ears. Hiroki's mouth hung open… He looked at Nowaki… he had cat ears and a tail! _Nowaki looks so… so… cute! _He admitted in his mind. Nowaki looked confused, "Hiro-san?" his ears twitched. "Oh… um, sorry for not telling you earlier…" his ears lowered.

**~~***~~~***

"Nowaki…" Hiroki said still wide eyed and blushing.

Nowaki blushed then crawled over to Hiroki, "Hiro-san…" he said as he crawled around Hiroki while rubbing against his legs. Hiroki couldn't resist, he put his hand on Nowaki and started to pet him… Nowaki purred. Nowaki looked up at Hiroki and smiled, "Nyah!"

Hiroki turned red and stopped petting him, "I'll s-show y-you where you s-sleep…"

Why did Nowaki make him feel weird… He looked back to saw Nowaki crawling like a real cat. _Cute…_ he smiled to himself. One minute later, "Here…" he said pushing a door open. Nowaki slowly crawled inside and hoped on the bed. He smiled at Hiroki… "O-ok, later." He said walking away and sitting on the couch.

"U-um Hiro-san!" he called out hearing him get off the bed and run to where he was sitting.

"Wha-" Hiroki started but was cut off by Nowaki leaping into his lap.

"Hiro-san…" he mewed as he slowly made his way towards his face.

"N-nowaki…" Hiroki moved in slowly too.

Soon both of their lips met into a passionate kiss. Nowaki leaned in more and wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist. "N-nowaki…" he said breaking the kiss, "I-I just met you practically." He blushed.

Nowaki leaned in for another kiss, "Then let me get to know you."

***~~~***

Hiroki jolted awake to see Nowaki over him, "Hiro-san! Hiro-san!"

Hiroki sighed, "Oh, it was only a dream…"

Nowaki tilted his head in confusion, "What was a dream?"

"That you had cat like ears and tail-Oh my God, it wasn't a dream?!" he yelled when he looked at Nowaki.

"Hiro-san!" he meowed as he pounced on him, waving his tail wildly.

"N-Nowaki! Get off!"

"Does Hiro-san hate me now?" Nowaki asked looking up with his blue eyes big and teary.

"No, Hiro-san does not hate Nowaki, now get off!"

"Hiro-san!" he meowed again while hugging Nowaki.

"All right! That's it! Where's that water spray?!"

Right at that moment Nowaki quickly let go and dashed to a random room and locked it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Nyah! I'm sorry! Had to stop there! Don't worry! I __**MIGHT **__put in lemon! Yum…_

_Raise your hand if you want me to do lemon!_

_Until next time- BYE!_


	5. Romantica: Bleed

_Ok! Here is chapter 5! :D_

_I will TRY to get lemon S.A.P, I just don't want to have the way I had my chapters set up to get messed…I'm trying my best, really! _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5: Bleed_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko and Misaki sat in the car in silence, Akihiko looked over at Misaki and jumped.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

Misaki waited a few seconds before answering, "Your eyes… their an unnatural color…"he said then looked away.

"You have an un-normal eye color too, ya know." He pointed out trying to escape the subject of his demonic eyes.

Akihiko chuckled a little when he looked into a mirror to look at his eyes, "Their not that unusual…" he mumbled out. Akihiko sighed as he saw Takahiro's apartment appear, that meant that his and Misaki's fun time together would come to an end soon.

Akihiko parked his car and they both got out and walked towards the apartment. Misaki tried to turn the handle but the door wouldn't open. Misaki sighed and took out a key from his bag and unlocked the door. Misaki walked in leaving Akihiko alone in the hallway.

"Coming in?" Misaki asked as he poked his head out from the inside.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, sure." He replied as he walked in. Seems like Takahiro's not home yet…

Misaki threw his bag to the side and started to lift his shirt as he walked into the bathroom with a towel. _Damn, he didn't have to walk away…_he groaned. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV to pass some time.

"Jelly fishing! Jelly fish-" He turned the channel, Akihiko hated that show… _Dumb ass gay talking sponge…_

"I am God!-" switched the channel again. Why was there nothing to watch?! Akihiko sighed in frustration and turned of the TV. He looked over to see a laptop on and open.

Akihiko got up and looked at the screen to see on file labeled "Misaki". Akihiko in an instant, sat down on the chair and opened the file. About two dozen pictures popped up. Akihiko stared wide eyed at all the pictures. There was ones from his early age up until now. Akihiko saw one that he really liked, It had Misaki sleeping on his bed hugging a small bear, he liked it enough to print it out. Right after he printed Takahiro walked in,

"Misaki! I'm home! Oh, hey Akihiko!"

Walking out of the bathroom fully clothed and a towel dangling from his head was Misaki.

"Welcome back Nii-san!" Misaki said with a smile.

"Misaki! You need to get ready for class!" Said Takahiro. Akihiko saw Misaki immediately get angry.

"Class? What class?" asked Akihiko.

"Demon exterminating." Replied Takahiro. Akihiko felt his heart drop. Misaki was a demon hunter? If that why he was looking at him through out the ride here? Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted as Misaki started to yell,

"I've already told you Nii-san! I don't like it nor do I want to do it!"

"Misaki, I just want you to be safe-!"

"I'm fine! I'm always fine! The ones who aren't fine are the demons who had no chance to prove to the exterminators that their not evil like some! They make us kill them without actually having a good reason to kill them!" he yelled as he was opening the apartment door, "Just sign me out!" then with that, he slammed the door.

_My hero… _Akihiko thought as he stared at the door wide eyed. He heard Takahiro sigh.

"I guess he really means it this time…"

"Huh?"

"Ever since Misaki started the class he would always complain and how he wants to quit."

Akihiko just stood silent. Misaki hated killing demons? Did he know was they did for a living? He saw Takahiro walk towards the door.

"I'll get him…" Akihiko said as he got up. Takahiro just nodded and went into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been about 20 minutes and Akihiko searched everywhere! Where the hell could of gone in 5 minutes after he ran off? He wanted to find Misaki soon, it was already dark.

Akihiko made it to the public park, still no one, he walked on through the park. When he made it to about the center he heard a click. Akihiko whipped around to see a man in black holding a gun out, "Finally boss can stop having us chase you!" he said before he shot Akihiko in the chest. Akihiko grabbed his chest and fell to the ground, he felt numb, and sick. He saw the man put his gun away and started to walk away from Akihiko.

Akihiko heard someone call his name "USAGI-SAN!" and almost in an instant Misaki was over him and crying, "Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" Misaki repeated as he hugged him.

"M-Misaki?"

"Usagi-san! There's still a 50% chance that you'll live but, please, please don't die!" he yelled between sobs. Akihiko couldn't help but be filled with joy, the person he loved was over him and crying… for him.

"Usagi-san¸ don't die please, I-I-I…" he hesitated as he buried his face in his shoulder, "I love you!" Misaki cried.

"Misaki…" Akihiko was overjoyed now. A smile spread across his face, just that was more then enough to give him hope to live. Akihiko put one hand on Misaki's shoulder, making Misaki look up. "I-I love you too!" he said happily. Misaki was still in tears, but he could tell that he was happy too. Akihiko's eyes got wider when he saw Misaki lean in over him, moving his face closer to his. Akihiko moved his head slowly towards Misaki's and soon enough their lips met. Akihiko pulled Misaki closer by pulling on his shoulder. Akhiko licked Misaki's bottom lip begging for him to let him in. Misaki hesitated but let him in, Misaki's and Akihiko's tongues met and Akihiko soon dominated. Misaki broke the kiss and looked down at Akihiko.

"Usagi-san…" he whispered about to cry again.

"Misaki, I promise I wont die yet." He said with his eyes closing.

"Usagi!"

"I promise…" and everything went black, the last thing he saw was his to be lover,

Misaki.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok… your probably like, WTF?! I thought this was going to be lemon! Or,_

_NOOOO! Akihiko! You bitch Terra how dare you!_

_All I am going to say is, first off, lemon=later in chapters._

_Second, I love this couple too so you don't think it hurt when I wrote it?!_

_Lol, thanks for reading! Yay for Misaki kissing Usagi on his own will!_

_And yes, I do know that I kind of rushed things, don't hate me! =[ _


	6. Egoist: Hes Mine! HISS

_Hihi~! It's me again! Here with another crappy chapter! I am almost on break! YAY!_

_But what's bad is that I will be in Tennessee for a week… with no computer! Dun Dun Dun! Lol, you'll survive =] Ok! Here is Chapter 6!! _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 6: He's mine! HISS!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

It's been a few days that Nowaki has been living in Hiro-san's apartment; it was good until one day…

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki stared at Hiro-san.

"Hai?" He replied.

"Who's that?" Nowaki asked.

"…a cat…"

"…why…?"

"Because every time I got out you think I'm abandoning you and you always want to come to work with me"

Nowaki glared at the black and white cat that was in HIS Hiro-san's arms. Hiro-san put it down and the cat walked over to Nowaki who's ears and tail popped out.

"Hi, I'm the new loving pet here…" meowed the cat.

"Don't get any funny ideas… he mine." Nowaki hissed. The cat narrowed its eyes and purred.

"Doubt it…"

"Don't back sass me!"

"Nowaki!" Hiro-san yelled, making Nowaki whip around.

"Hai?"

"Lunch. And stop yelling at the cat!"

Nowaki sat at the table, "What's his name?" Nowaki asked as he shot a death glare at the cat who was eating on the counter.

"I don't know…"

"…Suzu…?"

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Later…_

_~*~*~*~*_

Nowaki was sitting on the couch watching an anime called, "Vampire Knight".

_Man, the guy with white hair kind of reminds me of Hiro-san…_Nowaki thought as he started to curl up. Nowaki's ears popped out when he heard Hiro-san turning on the shower. Nowaki narrowed his eyes when he saw Suzu walk pass him and stare at him…

"What do you want?" Nowaki asked hostilely.

"Nothing waiting for Hiro-san…" Susu replied.

Nowaki sat up, "Only I can call him that!"

"Says who?"

"Me, and apparently Hiro-san."

"It's not like he can understand me."

"But I can…"

Susu purred as he walked away… _Usually I'm nice but when it comes to Hiro-san…_

Nowaki's ears picked up when he heard a door creak open… _Whats he doing? _

"Oi! Cat! OUT!" Hiro-san yelled. Nowaki's eyes widened. _Oh, he did NOT just do that!_

Susu soon came running back into the room wet.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Nowaki fumed.

"I saw him…" Susu purred as he started to bathe him-self. "and every thing."

Nowaki then exploded. "SUSU!" and leapt over to where Susu was. Susu looked up and meowed in fear as he jumped out of the way and into another room. Nowaki followed, thinking he was Hiro-sans room, he let him-self in.

"SUSU!" Nowaki yelled but then looked up, and turned red instantly. "Hiro-san!"

There was Hiroki, with his hands up on his head drying his hair off with a towal, and naked.

"N-Nowaki!" He screamed as he turned around.

"G-gomen!" he said as he ran out of the room and in his own. Nowaki felt something wet on his face so he wiped it. He looked at the back of his hand to notice it was blood.

"Nosebleed?!" Nowaki meowed as he put his hand up to his nose, and found out that was indeed having a nosebleed. After Nowaki calmed down he walked back out into the living room to see Hiro-san on the couch with Susu. Susu curled up in Hiro-san's lap and meowed. _Don't act cute in front of him!_

Nowaki got REALLY mad when he saw Hiro-san start petting Susu. Nowaki walked over to Hiro-san and sat by him and looked away, "Hiro-san…"

Hiro-san looked at me, "Hai?"

Nowaki looked up t him with teary eyes, "Do you like Susu more than me?"

"Wah?! Why would I like a cat that I just met?"

"Well, because you like me…-"

"I never said that!" Hiroki blushed. Hiro-san looked cute when he blushed.

"Then why am I living here?"

"Because…-"

"MEOW" Susu got up and looked at Hiro-san with big eyes, "Feed me please!"

Hiro-san looked at the cat and walked over to the kitchen and took out some food.

"Did you understand him?" asked Nowaki surprised.

"Eh? Um, no… it's just kind of obvi-" Hiro-san was cut off from Susu rubbing against Hiro-san's legs, which made Nowaki furious because Susu was marking HIS Hiro-san!

Nowaki started to growl with his ears and tail popping out, tail straight, and ears back. Nowaki glared at Susu who did the same thing.

"Ehhhh….. what's going on?"

Susu and Nowaki hissed before they jumped at each other, they collided and begain their fight.

"Nowaki!"

Susu scratched some on Nowaki's cheek as Nowaki was biting his back. They continued rolling on the floor until Nowaki saw Hiroki fall on the floor panting hard. They two cats stopped at looked at Hiroki.

"Hiro-san?!" Nowaki asked worriedly as he ran up to him.

"N-Nowaki, my pills! Hurry!" he yelled as he covered his mouth and nose and shut his eyes.

_What is going on?!_ Nowaki thought as he searched for the pills, which turned to be a fail.

Nowaki approached Hiroki again, "Hiro-san I couldn't find it!"

Hiroki looked at Nowaki and grabbed him before he said, "Gomenasai!" and brought Nowaki close to him and went to his neck.

"Hiro-san?!" nowaki yelled just as he looked over at Hiroki who opened his mouth. Nowaki's eyes grew wide as he saw to sharp fangs emerge.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Mmk…_

_Not the best chapter… but some humor! =D_

_Susu means long lived; crane =]_

_Give Nowaki a round of applause for fighting for his love for Hiro-san!_

_Hiroki: -throws a book at me- DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

_~rubs head and gets up~_

_Me: Ok Hiroki! ~gets another face full of book and falls again~_

_Me: ~gets up again feeling dizzy ~ Hiro-Chan? _

_~dodges the book~_

_Me: Ha Ha! ~Super Man pose~_

_~book hits face and lands on floor~_

_Me: Ka-Kamijou? ~flinches~_

_~looks around~ PHEW! _


	7. Romantica: Moving

_OKKKK!! Here I am… again… _

_Ok, so a lot of people thought Misaki confessed his love to fast…_

_I know that, its just part of the story =]_

…_So I guess this chapter will be…um…good?_

_~hangs head from fail~_

_~sniff sniff~ I need a hug…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 7: Moving_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko jolted awake to find him-self on the park bench… he must of fell asleep from looking for Misaki. He leaned back, _Damn… I thought he really confessed his love for me for a moment… _Then Akihiko quickly sat up_, I better still have it…_he thought as he pulled out his wallet to see the picture of Misaki he printed out. He smiled then put it back and looked around. He jolted again when he found out that he was near the center of the park. He got up and walked the opposite way. He knew if he went to the park then his dream WOULD come true… it was something that was added to a demons power. As an example, just in case a demon should/ should not make a deal to sell or steal their soul. Akihiko didn't have those type of dreams all the time, only if was about him in trouble or something… the first dream was when he was 6 years old and it was about Hiroki going to steal his pudding and stain one of the Suzuki-san's he had…

Akihiko walked past a book store, and did a double take. There was Misaki, reading a manga. Akihiko smiled and turned back and walked into the store. He quietly crept up behind Misaki and stared over his shoulder until he felt him there. Which didn't take him long because Akihiko breathed a little to hard and Misaki looked back.

"AH!" Misaki yelled and fell back on his chair, now staring up at him.

"Come on time to go…"

"Did nii-san sign me out?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'm not leaving until I'm sure he did." He said as he set his chair back up and crossed his legs and started to read again. Akihiko sighed.

Akihiko lifted Misaki by his waist, "Come on were leaving…" and started to walk out of the store.

"Oi! Let me go, baka!" he yelled as he started to punch his back. Akihiko just chuckled because the boy was trying so hard and was getting no where.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After Akihiko set Misaki down they walked back to the apartment in silence. Akihiko looked at Misaki from the corner of his eye before looking back in front of him.

"Usagi-san."

"Hai?"

"Did you congratulate nii-san yet?"

"Huh?"

Misaki stopped and looked at him, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nii-san is getting married…"

Akihiko's eyes went wide immediately. He didn't love Takahiro anymore, but he was still shocked. He looked down at Misaki who looked depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"He's going to be moving too…"

Once again Akihiko was shocked, but not about Takahiro moving…

"Are you going with him?" he asked trying not to sound depressed.

"He wants me to, but I would only cause trouble… I said I could get my own apartment and still go to school but he says that I would be safer if I was with him… he treats me like kid when I'm not anymore!"

Akihiko look at Misaki. He was glad that he wanted to stay… but where could he?

"Misaki… How do would you feel on… living with me?"

Misaki looked at him. "Wha?"

Akihiko smiled a little, "You wouldn't be any trouble... I insist you come to live with me."

"I-I don't know… I-I mean nii-san-"

"I'll talk to him…"

"The rent-"

"You don't have to."

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm a novelist so I work at home."

After a few minutes silence Misaki answered…

"Do you think nii-san would let me?"

" Maybe… we won't find out until we ask…" Akihiko said as he grabbed Misaki's hand and started to walk.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I don't know Usagi-san…" Takahiro said questionably.

"Please nii-san! I want to finish school!" begged Misaki.

"But you two recently just met, you don't know much about each other."

"We can fix that." Said Akihiko stepping in.

"Hmmm… Alright. But only because I trust you Usagi-san!"

"Of course" Akihiko nodded.

"Misaki, be sure to pack every thing you need!" Takahiro yelled as Misaki ran into his room to pack.

Takahiro sighed, then looked back up at Akihiko, "So I'm assuming Misaki told you?"

"Yep."

"Gomen Usagi-san, I was planning to tell you later."

"It's fine." Akihiko smiled.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"WOWWW!" Misaki exclaimed as he walked into Akihiko's apartment. Akihiko couldn't help by chuckle. Misaki looked at the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Look at this mess!" yelled Misaki as he ran into the kitchen and immediately start cleaning.

In a few minutes the kitchen was sparkling with no trash to be seen.

"Wow… I never knew it could be this clean… I can actually walk in it now…" Akihiko said as Misaki threw away the last of the trash. Misaki looked at Akihiko.

"What?"

"Your eyes…"

Akihiko jolted, "Yours too." He smiled.

"There not THAT abnormal!" Misaki shouted as he turned around to look in the fridge.

Misaki looked in the fridge for a few minutes and looked back up at Akihiko.

"How do you feel about miso soup?"

"Huh?" Akihiko looked at him confused as he pulled out a bunch of ingredients.

"… you've never made miso soup…?"

"I can't even make eggs."

"Well that would explain why your so thin." Misaki said as he began to cut vegetables.

"You can cook at your age?"

"And you can't for your age?"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Huh…. This isn't half bad!" said Akihiko impressed by Misaki's cooking. He saw Misaki blush a little then start eating his soup. After they were both done Akihiko went up stares to go to bed while Misaki did the dishes. Today was kind of long… first he found out that Misaki had been a Demon Hunter in training, but then not long after he found out Misaki came and said he hated it before storming off. Akihiko had that dream, and if he were to walk further toward the center of the park her would of died. Akihiko sighed as he lied in his bed snuggling with his bed buddy, Susuki the bear. Even though he loved the bear, he wanted Misaki to take Susuki's place and have him snuggling with him.

Just as Akihiko was about to sleep he heard the door crash open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Misaki yelled as he held out one of his BL novels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ok, I know this chapter was boring but trust me, it will get better… or don't trust me and just keep hating me for my crappy storys…_

_OHH! Just a fun little thing I wanted to do~!_

_I'm calling it the "Muse Corner", and what you do is ask a question for the characters in my story! You can ask the question either by reviewing or sending me a message!_

_Just a fun idea! 3_


	8. Egoist:Vampire? I don’t care

_AND I'M BACK!! :D_

_Chapter 8, oh yeah! Man, honestly I never dreamed of having this many reviews, even if its not a lot… I'm so happy! THANK YOU! –hugs everyone that reviewed so far-_

_Before I start the story, once again, there is a new thing called "Muse Corner", look at the previous chapter for more info! :D_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 8: Vampire? I don't care._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

He couldn't take it anymore… he had to have Nowaki's blood.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled as he grabbed Hiroki's shoulders. Hiroki went up to his neck.

"Gomen Nowaki…" was the last thing Hiroki said before he sank his fangs into Nowaki's neck. He felt Nowaki jolt as his teeth made contact. Judging by the taste of Nowaki's blood, he was scared… No matter how much Hiroki wanted to stop drinking, he couldn't… Nowaki's blood taste so good! Nowaki's grip on his shoulders loosened, his head fell back giving him more accesses to his neck and letting the blood flow more easily to his mouth, and he fell back a little, making him sit. His ears and tail were twitching like mad. Hiroki pulled back, he drank to his satisfaction. But now he had to face Nowaki… He looked up to see Nowakis neck bloody, his eyes half closed and looking dazed.

"Hiro-san…" he whispered as Nowaki's body gave up to hold him and fell over onto Hiroki.

"Hiro-san…"

"N-nowaki?" Hiroki stammered.

Nowaki looked up at him with his eyes dull, "Its ok Hiro-san…"

Hiroki's eyes widened, "What do you mean its ok?! I'm a blood sucking monster!"

Hiroki felt Nowaki let all of his body weight fall on Hiroki.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki questioned. No answer came from the cat.

"Nowaki?!" Hiroki practically yelled as he grabbed Nowaki's shoulders, pushing him back a little to see his face. Hiroki's eye twitched. _HES SLEEPING?! GOD, I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM! _Hiroki yelled as he saw Nowaki peacefully sleeping.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Hiroki was on the couch reading when he heard a loud, _CRASH!_

Hiroki jumped up and went to the source of the noise. He walked into Nowaki's room to find Nowaki on the floor, rolling around with a blanket that looked apparently "stuck on him.

"Nowaki, cut it out!" Hiroki yelled as he pulled off the blanket. When he pulled off the blanket he saw a confused cat looking Nowaki. They stared at each other in silence for a minute… _Does he hate me now? _Hiroki questioned. But his answer was revealed when Nowaki leapt up, about to pounce on Hiroki.

"Hiro-san~!" Nowaki meowed as he glomped Hiroki.

"O-oi! Get off of me!" he yelled as he was spinning to get Nowaki off of his shoulders that he was hanging onto. Hiroki finally got him off, with the help of a spray of water.

"Don't you hate me?!"

"How can I hate someone so cute?" Nowaki replied as he wiped his face off from the water.

"Don't call me cute! I am 28 year old vampire! How can I be cute?!"

"Because Hiro-san's vampire side makes him cuter!" Nowaki purred.

Hiroki blushed and stomped put of the room and sat on the couch to see Susu across from him.

"Meow!"

"What?" Hiroki asked. Susu padded his was and jumped up on Hiroki's lap. Hiroki looked down only to receive a lick on the nose from Susu.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU HES MINEEE!" hissed Nowaki coming in and jumping on the couch, making Susu run away.

"Eh?! Yours?!"

Nowaki blushed. "Well… yeah ever since I saw you… I kind of considered you mine…" Nowaki scratched his cheek with one finger. Hiroki about blushed in an instant.

"S-so th-that m-means…" Hiroki stammered.

Nowaki looked up, "Hai… I love you Hiro-san." He purred.

Hiroki froze. He loved him? Hiroki didn't know what to feel… Happy, elated, mad, or something. It was unexpected and he wasn't prepared to answer whether to tell him that he loves him or not. Hiroki just sat wide eyed.

Just as Nowaki was about to speak again, Susu pounced on Hiroki putting his paws on his chest and rubbing his head against his chin.

"Damn it Susu!" hissed Nowaki as he chased Susu around the apartment again.

Hiroki got up and went to his room and plopped down on his bed. _Nowaki…you baka, how can you possibly love me?_ He thought as he slowly drifted to sleep…

~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~

_CRACK!_

Hiroki sat up on his bed to see another lightning bolt light the sky with another crack. Hiroki sighed and laid back down. After a few minutes of more loud lightning, Hiroki's door swung open to see Nowaki immediately leap into his bed and under the covers.

"Nowaki! What the-" Hiroki stopped yelling when he felt Nowaki shivering and whimpering.

"H-hey… Nowaki…" he said calmly as he lifted the covers to see Nowaki with his eyes squeezed shut and in a ball with his ears flat and his tail twitching. Hiroki couldn't help but feel sorry for Nowaki. Hiroki leaned over to lift Nowaki to bring him into a cuddling position. Nowaki's ears picked up and his tail stood straight up. Hiroki closed his eyes as he felt Nowaki staring at him.

"H-hiro-san." He whimpered before the next lighting bolt lit up the sky with an enormous bang, making Nowaki press his head into Hiroki's chest and shiver. Hiroki held him tighter and soon he started to calm down again. Nowaki's whimpering soon stopped and his shivering stopped as well as he fell asleep with Hiroki.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Nowaki and Hiroki sat at the table eating their breakfast, Nowaki smiling and Hiroki as always, looking like he has a stick up his ass. Nowaki stopped eating his eggs and stared at Hiroki. Hiroki looked up to see Nowaki red and staring at him looking like he needed to ask him something. Nowaki opened his mouth but then closed it.

"What?" Hiroki asked annoyed.

"U-um…"

"…What…"

"I was wondering…" Nowaki getting redder from embarrassment.

"Wondering…?" Hiroki repeated as he started to drink his coffee.

Nowaki took a deep breath before blurring out, "CAN YOU TEACH ME ABOUT SEX?!"

Hiroki spat out his coffee, "WHAT?!"

He looked up to see a red Nowaki and his ears and tail hanging low.

"Y-you see… When I was learning about it, I couldn't stay in class without my ears and tail popping out in class… so I had to sit out of the class until it ended. I know what everything means though!"

Hiroki just sat in disbelief , did he really not know how to have sex?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ROFL! Its ok Nowaki! –pats head-_

_Nowaki: Thank you –head still down from embarrassment-_

_-Hiroki looking away in embarrassment-_

_Lol, you'll put through!_

_Ok! I got one question for the Muse Corner! This one is for Usami Akihiko from __Annabel Newman__!_

_Usami: Ok what is the question…_

_Me: 1__st__: Why did you become a BL writer?_

_Usami: Because I could write factices of my love for Takahiro… which is no more thanks to Misaki. –smirk- _

_Me: Uh-huh…OK! 2__nd_: Did _you read other BL books and become inspired?_

_Usami: I did not…_

_Me:3__rd__: How did your love for Takahiro inspire you?_

_Usami: Once again, Fantasy, I could not get him to love me for real so I wrote how I would want him to love me._

_Me:…Ok…_


	9. Romantica: Cooking Class

_It is me again! Oh yes… and this time, this chapter will be my first some what yaoi! :3_

_I'm afraid that its not going to be good enough but I'll give it a go. Also, a little _Terrorist _will be included in this chapter. ._.;_

_And I promise I'll do more yaoi if I don't fail at this little part_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 9: Cooking Class_

_~*~*~*~*~_

"ANSWER ME BAKA- USAGI!" Misaki yelled furiously in the door way.

Akihiko just sighed and got up and walked over to Misaki.

"Stay away from nii-san! Pick another man, any man! Just not nii-san you homo!" Misaki yelled again throwing the book down.

Akihiko smirked, "Any other man you say, eh?"

Misaki looked nerves but nodded. Akihiko grabbed Misaki by his wrist and threw him on the bed.

"W-what are y-you doing Usagi-" Misaki started but was cut off by Akihiko's kiss.

"You said I have any other man." He said as his hand made his way up his shirt.

"B-baka!" Misaki yelled as he tried to get up and run. Akihiko just pushed him back down and continued.

"What are you going to do? Yell rape?" Akihiko smirked as he started to nip and Misaki's neck.

Misaki just shoke his head no. Akihiko looked at Misaki who looked like he was fighting back a moan. Akihiko removed his hand from Misaki's chest and made his way down to his member and undid Misaki's zipper.

Misaki squirmed, "N-no!"

Akihiko just continued and reached down Misaki's boxers and grabbed his member. He felt Misaki twitch under him as he began to pump his member.

"U-usagi-san!" he moaned. "P-please stop!"

"Why? You know it feels good."

Misaki closed his eyes tightly as Akihiko continued.

"Ha…"

Akihiko smiled and started to pump faster.

"A-ah! U-usagi!" Misaki yelled as he came into Akihiko's hand.

"That was fast." He said as he licked his hand and smiled again.

"I… am… going to KILL YOU."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko awoke the next morning smelling something down stairs. Akihiko got up and went down stairs to see Misaki over the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning…" Akihiko said as he went over to the couch and pick up an over sized stuffed bear and sit at the table. Misaki stared at Akihiko as he handed him his plate and they both sat at the table eating.

Akihiko sighed, "Is this about the eyes thing again?"

"Um… No. What's with that?" Misaki asked as he pointed to the bear.

"This? Oh, this is Suzuki-san…" he said as he patted the bear's head.

"Uh- huh…"

After a minute of awkward silence Misaki spoke up,

"Usagi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Erm… W-why did you molest me?"

Akihiko looked at him, "Molest? I remember no such thing."

"Are you stupid or something?! I came into your room last night yelling about those stupid books you write!"

Akihiko thought long and hard. Then he remembered. Akihiko sighed. He hated when he was half asleep and his body moved on his own, he would of wanted to actually been paying attention and share the moment with Misaki. _Too late now… _

Akihiko looked at Misaki, "I have NO clue what your talking about."

Misaki just bashed his head on the table.

Akihiko started to think… If it happened again what would his excuse be besides being a demon? If Akihiko told Misaki the truth would he run away? Would he accept him? Or would he exterminate him?

"Misaki… you need to know something before you actually start living here…" he gulped.

Misaki looked up from the table, "Hai?"

Akihiko sighed, "I'm a demon."

There was another awkward silence…

Misaki sighed, "I know that!"

Akihiko looked up surprised, "You knew?"

Misaki nodded, "I would have to be a idiot not realizes it! Not to mention I took those classes"

Akihiko just stared at him and smiled.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko was up stairs writing his latest novel when he heard Misaki walk into the apartment.

"Tadaima!"

Akihiko headed down stairs. "Welcome home."

Misaki smiled. Akihiko liked it when Misaki smiled at him, it made him feel like he was cared for.

"Oh! Usagi, someone I know is coming over for a little bit."

Akihiko raised a brow, "To do what…?"

Misaki stared at him, "Your pervertive, you know that?!"

Akihiko sat on the couch next to Suzuki-san and began to read, "I don't know what your talking about… I just asked."

But really, he didn't like the idea of having someone getting close to Misaki…

"Baka-Usagi… anyways. He needs help with cooking…"

"Is that all?"

"BAKA-USAGI!"

"Maybe it's you with the pervertive mind."

"GAH! I'm going to do my homework!" Misaki yelled while running up the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Akihiko said without looking up from his book.

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

_Later…_

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

Akihiko was up-stairs again working on his novel when his sensitive hearing heard the doorbell ring.

He heard Misaki run in the hallway, "Got it!"

"Hey Shinobu!"

"Hey Misaki."

Akihiko sighed and continued typing as he heard his "lover" and his friend down stairs.

"Ok, so we'll start with this." Misaki said as Akihiko pictured Misaki pointing at a cook book.

"Ok."

A moment of silence.

"Put that away, you don't need it!"

Akihiko stopped typing and concentrated on the conversation going on down stairs.

"Why?"

"Because it's not needed! Ah! Stop touching me with that!"

Akihiko jumped a little. Imagining what was going on between the two males.

_I swear if he touches MY Misaki that little brat will be sorry…_

"It will make it better." Shinobu said.

"Wrong, it won't. CUT IT OUT BEFORE I CUT IT IN HALF!"

Then all of a sudden a loud crash came from down stairs.

Akihiko flew out of his chair and charged down stairs, "Misaki!"

Akihiko arrived down stairs and looked at the kitchen. Misaki and his friend were picking up kitchen utensils off from the floor.

Misaki looked up. "Do you need something Usagi-san?"

"Erm… wasn't he raping you?"

"AH HA! YOU DO HAVE A PERVERTIVE MIND!"

Akihiko shrugged. He looked at the floor again to see a cabbage on the floor.

"May I ask what happened."

Misaki got up, "Well…"

_MISAKI'S POV_

"Ok, so we'll start with this." Misaki said as he pointed to eggs and bacon.

"Ok."

Misaki smiled and turned to get the ingredients. When he looked back he saw Shinobu pull out a cabbage and was about ready to chop it.

"Put that away! You don't need it!" Misaki shouted as he set the right ingredients down on the table.

"Why?" Shinobu said as he came toward Misaki with the cabbage in his hand.

"Because its not needed!" after Misaki said that Shinobu started poking Misaki with the cabbage with puppy dog eyes. "AH! Stop touching me with that!"

"It will make it better." Shinobu said continuing poking Misaki.

Misaki started to crack the eggs, "Wrong, it won't.", Misaki was now getting annoyed by the poking. "CUT IT OUT BEFORE I CUT IT IN HALF!" Misaki yelled as he held up a knife. Shinobu huffed and went to put back the cabbage but as he walked past the dishes, his elbow hit the clean utensils and they fell.

_End of Misaki's POV_

"And that's how it happened…" Misaki finished.

Misaki looked at Shinobu who was holding the cabbage again.

"NO!" Misaki yelled as he grabbed it.

Akihiko sighed in relief as he went back up-stairs, _that brat just had his ass saved from a brutal beating…_

_~~~***Out side Akihiko's apartment***~~~  
_

"A teenage boy you say...?" said the dark figure.

Another man below him dressed in black nodded, "Hai... It seems like hes taking a liking to this human..."

The figure crossed his legs and smirked, "Intresting... Find out more about this human. And then later i'll visit him my-self..."

The man nodded again, "Understood..." and with that he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Some people may be wondering, That's it for Shinobu?!_

_I don't know yet, ok? I'm coming up with an idea for him to be in the story more._

_Being Misaki's friend being the first…_

_Gomen for this chapter kind of sucking, but this is my first story people!_

_I also got a question for the muse corner from __CheyanneChika__ to Hiroki._

_Hiroki: Oh god… -sigh- what is it?_

_Me: When you hooked up with Usagi, did you bite him?_

_Hiroki: -blush- We never really "hooked up" in a relation type thing if that's what you mean. When we became friends, yes, I did bite him a couple times, only because I was still to young to take the pills…_

_Akihiko: Is that your excuse for taking my blood?_

_Hiroki: Shut up! Its not like sucking blood is sexual or anything! Its just part of out habitat! _

_Akihiko: -raises a brow- Or is it?_

_Hiroki: GET OUTTA HERE! –throws books-_

_Akihiko: -dodges easily and begins walking away-_

_Me: -sweat drop- ._.; Erm… Ok… _


	10. Egoist: Flash light

_I'm back… again… with Egoist! :D_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 10: Flash light_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hiroki's eye twitched, "… You don't know how to have sex…?"

Nowaki nodded then looked up, "Will you teach me PLEASE?!"

Hiroki got up from the table, "NO."

"Why not?!" Nowaki said as he followed Hiroki to his room.

"Because it's a waste of time!"

"Not for me! I need to learn!"

"It is for me! Now stop pestering me!" and Hiroki slammed the door. Hiroki fell onto his bed and began to ponder… _He really is an idiot if he doesn't know HOW to do it…_

He sighed. Hiroki really did think he needed to learn if he didn't know how… If he were to get in a serious relationship it would be kind of a embarrassing situation… He sighed again… Hiroki got up and walked out of his room and grabbed a towel then made his way to the bathroom. _I really need to think about this…_ he thought as he started up the shower.

10 minutes into the shower the phone rang. Hiroki sighed, _Nowaki will get it, _and on the third ring he heard Nowaki's voice. He sounded kind of sad. Hiroki looked down, _Man… I'm an asshole. _Then Hiroki shook his head, _No I'm not! It's his fault for not knowing…_

_But then again… he couldn't because of his ears…_Hiroki got out of the shower and paced around the bathroom for a few minutes before leaving the room. _I'm going to regret this later… _He sighed and walked out of the bathroom with only his towel on. Hiroki looked in the living room to find it empty which was kind of unusual because he was always watching something… Hiroki gulped and walked towards Nowaki's room. Hiroki stopped at the door before entering. Hiroki hesitated for a minute then slowly opened the door to see Nowaki curled up. Hiroki slowly made his way to Nowaki's bed and crawled onto the bed and over Nowaki. Nowaki who was still apparently wake, turned over onto his back.

"H-Hiro-" Nowaki was cut off by Hiroki's lips. Nowaki turned red and closed his eyes as his ears and tail popped out. Hiroki licked Nowaki's lower lip asking permission to enter. Nowaki gladly let Hiroki in and his tongue began exploring the wet cavern. After a few minutes, Hiroki pulled back and begun nipping at his neck and moving his hands up Nowaki's shirt.

Nowaki tilted his head back, "H-Hiro-san." He moaned.

Hiroki caught a pink nub and began twicking it with his fingers. With Hiroki's other hand, He started to remove Nowaki's shirt. With Nowaki's shirt discarded, Hiroki used his tongue to travel from his neck and to Nowaki's chest and caught another pink nub. Nowaki moaned as Hiroki sucked on his nipple. After he was done with that one he moved to the next one. As Hiroki worked on the nub, he grabbed Nowaki's erect member through his pants. Nowaki propped himself up with his arms and moaned again. Hiroki stopped sucking on his nipple and began to un-zip Nowaki's pants. Hiroki pulled Nowaki's pants and boxersdown to see Nowaki's member. Hiroki just stared at it. _He's big…_he admitted in his mind. He looked up at a red Nowaki who was shutting his eyes. Hiroki bent over to Nowaki's member and licked the head. He saw Nowaki shutter and grab onto the bed sheets. Hiroki hesitated before taking Nowaki's member. Nowaki gasped at the sudden heat and grabbed the sheets. Hiroki's head bobbed up and down as he started to take a little more of Nowaki each time.

"A-ah! Hiro-s-san!" Nowaki moaned a bit loud.

Liking his reaction, Hiroki sped up his pace. Making Nowaki moan louder and his black cat ears twitch.

"H-hiro-san! A-ah! I-I-" But before Nowaki could finish, Nowaki came into Hiroki's mouth making him pull back. Hiroki stared at Nowaki who was panting and opened his legs wide enough for him to sit in between.

"H-Hiro-san… Please…" Nowaki moaned as he grinded against his erect member.

"N-Nowaki… I have to prepare you first." Hiroki replied as he tried not no moan.

"N-No… Now." Nowaki said as he pushed down to make the tip of Hiroki's member enter his entrance. Nowaki hissed in pain and held onto the bed sheets.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki hissed.

Hiroki's member entered Nowaki inch by inch so that his muscles could get use to Hiroki's size. Once his member entered Nowaki all the way he pulled out leaving his tip in and entering again slowly. Hiroki looked at Nowaki who still seemed like he was in pain, so he had to go slow at first. After a couple of slow thrusts it looked like Nowaki got used to it, so Hiroki went a little faster.

"Hiro-san… H-ha… F-faster."

Hiroki complied and went faster. Soon after Nowaki's command Hiroki hit his prostate making Nowaki moan loud.

"Hiro-san! A-ah! Faster! Nnn… Harder!"

Hiroki did as Nowaki said and hitting his prostate every time making Nowaki scream with ecstasy.

"H-Hiro-sa-! A-ah!"

Nowaki came and not long after, Hiroki came inside of Nowaki. Hiroki collapsed onto Nowaki panting. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

"_Spring is right around the corner! So you can say "Good-Bye" to snow!"_

"Banzai!" Nowaki shouted happily while throwing his hands in the air.

"Finally! Jeez!" Hiroki said while making breakfast.

"Yeah! Now I can start my job!" Nowaki smiled.

"Job?"

Susu walked in and jumped onto the counter, "Meow."

"Shut up! You don't have a job!" Nowaki yelled and pointed at Susu.

"What job?!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! While you were in the shower someone called seeing if anyone wanted a job at the flower shop up town!"

"What about your ears?"

"Its flowers Hiro-san, I doubt they can make my ears pop out."

"True…"

Susu meowed again and walked across the counter and knocked down a flashlight that was in his path.

"Susu!" Hiroki yelled as he picked up the flashlight and turned it on to see if it worked still. As soon as the light came on Nowaki stared at the orb on the wall.

"There it is again!" Nowaki meowed as he went up to it.

Hiroki, who was confused, moved the light to the couch. Nowaki whipped his head and chased it.

"Hm…"

Hiroki moved it to the counter. Nowaki ran to the counter, as Susu walked to the light. Both cats stared at the light and tried to hit it. Before they could hit it Hiroki moved the light to the hallway. Hiroki looked at Nowaki who was giving Susu a death glare. Right when they broke eye contact they both ran to the light. Hiroki was amused with this game so far… He moved the light quickly to the radio, making the cats screech to a stop then run to the radio. As Hiroki moved the light, Susu ran into the radio, making him turn it on.

_Alright now lose it, Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, Just lose it, Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, go crazy, Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

Now Hiroki was just messing around, he just made the light go in all directions as he just shook his wrist around. The cats were all over the place! The game ended when Nowaki and Susu crashes into each other when Hiroki stopped the light in the middle of the room.

Hiroki chuckled, "Nowaki breakfast is done."

Nowaki looked up. "Hai!"

Nowaki jumped onto the chair and looked at Hiroki.

"Yes?"

Nowaki smiled, "Will you feed me?"

Hiroki's eye twitched and he threw his chopsticks at Nowaki.

~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~

_My first yaoi chapter thing!! Snoop 'da woop!_

_Song: Just lose it- Eminem _

_One question for the Muse Corner from __Cheyanne Chika __to Takahiro!_

_Me: Why doesn't Takahiro like demons?_

_Takahiro: Well… um… Its just that I think their dangerous and I don't want my little brother near one…_


	11. Authors Note

_Authors Note: _

_OK! First, I am going to be going to Tennessee with my family. I think next Sunday… _

_Also! I think its hot when ukes are seme! _

_THERE I SAID IT! THINK WHAT YOU WANNA THINK BUT I THINK ITS HOT!_

_LOL :D_

_Terra does not care, Terra like :3_

_SO! This was really short… ._.;_

_Hee hee… Guess I'll TRY to update soon :3_

_Also I'll try putting up another note saying when I'm going to leave…_


	12. Romantica: Spring Festival

_OK! I have now decided that I suck at yaoi and I'm not going to do it. __

_Please don't hate me! D: My mouth already burns from eating too much Flamin' Hot Cheetos. X_X_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 11: Spring Festival_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko Usami sat at his desk, still finishing the latest BL novel… Misaki was at school and his demon editor, Akiawa, was bound to come any minute… The only good thing was that the snow melted and it was getting warmer… Akihiko hated the winter… just because of the fact that the cold reminds him of loneliness. Akihiko sighed and looked at the clock. Misaki was almost out, which gave him an excuse to leave. Akihiko smirked and got up and headed down stairs and put on his jacket then left.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the school. Since he was driving his red sports car… Akihiko looked out the window to see the whole school in a crowd running back and forth. He saw Shinobu and another student with glasses and white hair setting up a stand. Akihiko got out of the car and walked over to the students.

"Oi… Shinobu… Where's Misaki?" Akihiko demanded.

Shinobu looked up at him, "He's getting flowers…"

Akihiko raised a brow, "Flowers…?"

The white hair student spoke, "Yeah were setting up for the Spring Festival…"

Akihiko turned his head to the other student.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sumi. Misaki's sempai." He said as he held out his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Misaki."

Akihiko just looked at him. "…Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like you…?"

"Usagi-san don't be rude!" called out a voice behind him.

Akihiko turned and smiled when he saw his little Misaki carrying a big bouquet of Baby Romantica flowers.

"Nice choice of flowers Misaki." Shinobu said not looking up from the table. "Are you going to give them to your boyfriend over here?"

Misaki blushed and hit Shinobu with the flowers, "Shinobu!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Your going to ruin the flowers." Sumi smiled.

"Yeah! My hair too!" complained Shinobu.

"Whatever…" Misaki scoffed then looked at Akihiko. "What are you doing here…?"

"I'm here to pick you up." He said as he was about to take out a cigarette.

Misaki slapped the box away, "No smoking here!"

"I do as I please."

"Argh! Just go back home!"

"I will as soon as you get your bag."

"I'm still working!"

Sumi looked at Misaki, "We just need help placing the flowers and setting up the stand then you can leave."

Misaki looked at Sumi and smiled. Akihiko narrowed his eyes. _He's going to be trouble later on… I just know it. _

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

_20 minutes later_

~~~***~~~

Akihiko looked at the stand. "Ok, its done. Lets leave."

Misaki and the other two students looked back up at the stand.

"I think it needs more flowers…" suggested Shinobu.

Sumi nodded and looked at Misaki, "Maybe some Tulips…?"

Misaki smiled, "Hai! I'll be right back!"

Akihiko sighed, "I'll just drive you there… That way all you brats can go home."

Misaki looked at Akihiko, "Fine. But they're not brats."

Akihiko smiled as they walked to the car.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

_5 minutes later_

_~~~***~~~_

Akihiko followed Misaki as he opened the door and walked into the shop to be greeted by a tall man with black hair.

"Welcome back Misaki!"

Misaki smiled at him, "Hi Nowaki! I need some Tulips!"

Nowaki nodded, "Sure!"

Akihiko felt a little jealous. He wanted Misaki to stop making friends and stay at home with him. He sighed and Misaki turned to him.

"Something wrong Usagi-san?"

Akihiko smiled at him, "No. Why?"

Misaki shrugged, "I don't know. You look bored or something."

"That's because I am."

"Oh. Well, sorry."

"Misaki, here are the Tulips!" Nowaki said as he handed the bouquet to Misaki.

Just as Misaki was about to pull out his money, Akihiko already handed Nowaki the money.

"Usagi-san! I'll pay for it!"

"Save your money." He said as he started to pull Misaki out of the shop.

"Bye Misaki! And thanks again!"

"Bye! It was no problem!"

Akihiko held onto Misaki tighter then threw him into the car and drove off.

"Jeez, what's your problem?!"

"What did you do for him?" Akihiko said.

Misaki was silent for a moment… "BAKA USAGI-SAN! He was lost so I helped him! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!"

"…Lost?"

Misaki nodded.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

_Misaki's POV  
~~~***~~~_

Misaki just started walking to the flower shop until he bumped into someone.

"Gomen!" Misaki said as he looked up and gawked. This man was HUGE!

He looked down at him, "Oh! Gomen!"

Misaki nodded and smiled before he left. About two minutes later he bumped into someone again.

"G-gomen!"

"Gomen!"

Misaki looked up. It was the same guy! They stared at each other for another minute and continued walking. Three minutes passed and he was close to the flower shop. He looked around and saw the same guy looking around, looking confused and scared as he held the top of his head. Misaki walked over to him and looked at him

"Um…. Excuse me… But, are you lost or something?"

He nodded, "I'm looking for the job I just got…"

Misaki smiled, "Um… Maybe I can help? What job?"

He smiled, "Thanks! Um, a flower shop I think?"

"Oh! I'm going there right now! I'll show you where it is!"

"Really? Thanks…?"

"Misaki."

"Thank you Misaki. I'm Nowaki!"

_END OF MISAKI'S POV_

Misaki looked at Akihiko, "Pervert."

Akihiko smiled as he pulled out a cigarette. "I have no idea what your talking about."

He stopped the car in front of the school. "Give the flowers to the brats and get your bag."

Misaki gave him a angry look at got out of the car and ran to his friends then inside the school.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

_10 minutes later_

_~~~***~~~_

Akihiko tapped his foot impatiently. "Does it take THAT long to get a bag or is he just stupid?" he growled. After he was done playing the waiting game, he once again got out of the car, and walked over to the building. Just as he was about to enter, a man dressed in a black trench coat walked out.

_Weird students these days…_


	13. Authors Note 2

_Time To Go!_

_Hihi~_

_Its me with bad news… and I think you all know what that is if you saw my other note._

_Yes, tonight I am leaving for Tennessee. Right now it is 5:50 in the morning and my chapter is not done. My goal is to get it done before I leave. _

_Oh, and if I die, I love you all, and the reason for my death is going to be a week without all of the lovely fanfics… Or my brother is going to drown me ._.;_

_SO! I'll "see" you next time! :3_


	14. Egoist: Baby Romantica

_Back again, and tonight is the night I leave! Unless I come back and this is still not finished…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 12: Baby Romantica_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki smiled as he was let out of work and started walking out. He wasn't planning to go home yet, he was going to go pick up his lover at the school. Following his scent, Nowaki made his way to the school and saw the preparations. The flowers dominated the scent of Hiroki but he knew he was in the school somewhere. As he walked to the doors he could hear the girls talking about him and staring at him. Hoping that his ears wouldn't pop out, Nowaki rushed to the doors and went inside. Nowaki caught Hiroki's scent again, and it wasn't far. Nowaki smiled and walked around the corner to see a white haired man in a door way wide eyed. The same door that which lead to Hiroki. Nowaki being worried, ran to the man.

"Whats wrong?!" Nowaki asked before he looked inside. There he saw Hiroki… His hazel eyes were bigger then usual, the shirt he wore was baggy and to long for him, as goes the same for his pants, and he was much more smaller. He stared at the small figure then looked at the next one who he could tell was Misaki, had big emerald color eyes, and his shirt and pants were baggy and long also. The two miniature figures looked up at the two adults for a moment before they both got up and yelled at the same time,

"Nowaki!"

"Usagi!"

As they tried to run they both tripped over their shirts they landed face first onto the floor. Hiroki sat up with big watery eyes while rubbing his head and Misaki did the same but put his thumb in his mouth.

"You… Nowaki." Said the man.

"Hai?"

He went quiet for a moment…

"Do you have a camera with you?"

Nowaki sighed, "I wish… Hey, I saw you today with Misaki but I never caught your name.

"Usami Akihiko." Akihiko said as he walked in with Nowaki following. He knelt down by Hiroki and looked down at him while he looked up. _…He looks so CUTE! _He screamed in his mind while he couldn't suppress his ears from popping out. Chibi Hiroki looked up at him and reached out to him.

"Nowakiiii!" he called out. Nowaki smiled and picked up the chibi Hiroki. He looked at Akihiko who was smiling at Misaki who was laughing while playing with Akihiko's fingers. After a while the two adults stood up with their chibi and looked at each other.

"We'll go to my place and figure this out…" Akihiko said. Nowaki nodded and followed him out of the school.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

_About 5 minutes later_

_~~~***~~~_

Nowaki and Akihiko saw at the table next to Hiroki and Misaki who were playing with spelling blocks.

"Do you have any idea who could of done this?" Nowaki asked.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "I know exactly who it is."

Nowaki nodded, "Who?"

"My father."

"Why would he want to do that?"

Akihiko shrugged and looked at the two chibis. Misaki was trying to spell "Usagi" while Hiroki was trying to spell "Nowaki". Nowaki smiled. Misaki took the last "I" to finish his word and looked up and Akihiko. Hiroki looked around for the I and got mad when he found out Misaki got it… Hiroki smacked the back of Misaki's head and took the block. Misaki looked at Hiroki with watery eyes and again, put his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey!" Akihiko said and smacked the back of Hiroki's head, making him tear up.

"Hey!" Nowaki said and smacked that back of Akihiko's head. Nowaki looked down at Hiroki who held his arms out, wanting to be picked up. Nowaki smiled wide and picked up chibi Hiroki.

"How old are you Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki held up a 2 with his fingers, "3!"

"That's 2 you idiot." Akihiko huffed.

Nowaki glared at him, "He's only a baby!"

Akihiko shrugged and picked up Misaki.

Nowaki walked into the living room with Hiroki and sat on the couch with Hiroki looking at him. Hiroki patted his head with both his hands.

"Ears."

"No Hiro-san. No ears."

Hiroki frowned and looked down. "Tail."

"No tail Hiro-san."

Hiroki looked up again, and poked Nowaki's face. "Whiskers?"

Nowaki laughed a little, "I have no whiskers."

Hiroki smiled and began to try and climb up on Nowaki.

"What are you doing Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki made it onto Nowaki's shoulders and sat there. "Walk."

Nowaki sighed and got up and saw Akihiko with Misaki on his shoulder.

"You too?" Akihiko sighed.

Nowaki nodded and started walking around the living room. As Nowaki and Akihiko walked past each other, Hiroki tried to smack Misaki. Misaki ducked and Hiroki hit his hand on the wall.

Akihiko chuckled, "Good boy Misaki."

Nowaki glared at Akihiko and took Hiroki down from his shoulders and into his arms.

"Are you ok Hiro-san?"

Hiroki held out his hand and sniffed, "N-n-Nowakiii!"

Nowaki took his and kissed the palm, "Better."

"A-a little…" Hiroki sniffed.

Nowaki sat on the couch and sighed. He set Hiroki beside him and stared. Nowaki heard Akihiko walk in with something smelling. Nowaki jumped at the scent.

"Ugh! What is that awful stench?!" Nowaki complained as he held his nose.

Akihiko held Misaki out, who seemed to look innocent. "Your job…"

Nowaki twitched. "What?!"

He set Misaki on the table, "I'll see if I can find something for a diaper…"


	15. Romantica: Meeting

_Hihi~~! I am back! Tennessee pretty much sucked… =_= I'm not going to get into details, for that, would be boring. Let's continue on with chapter 13!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 13: Meeting_

_~*~*~*~_

Fuyuhiko Usami narrowed his eyes at his servant, "I thought I told you to get rid of him…"

The servant bowed, "Gomen, but it seems like the spell didn't work…"

"What about the teacher?"

"He was a witness."

Fuyuhiko growled and got out of his seat, "I'll deal with this myself I suppose…"

~~~***~~~***~~~

"Nowaki, look after Misaki I'm going up to the store to get them a pair of cloths that actually fit." Akihiko said as he put on his coat.

"Hai."

Just as he was going to walk out the door Misaki grabbed onto his coat.

"Usagi. Don't weave." Misaki said as he looked up at him.

Akihiko patted his head, "I'll be back."

Misaki shook his head, "No Usagi! Bad things!"

Nowaki and Akihiko looked at Misaki confused, "Bad things…? Misaki, I'll only be a minute or two."

Misaki sniffed, "I don't wanna weave Usagi!"

Akihiko picked up Misaki and set him on the couch, "Calm down, its past your nap time. Maybe that's why your acting weird."

Misaki laid down and looked up and frowned.

Akihiko patted his head and left.

~~~***~~~***~~~

_Later_

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

Akihiko came back a few minutes later and went to his floor. As soon as he stepped out he immediately noticed the air smelled different. It wasn't the smell of blood but the smell of when a soul would be taken from a demon. He ran to his door, the smeel got heavier. Akihiko swung the door open to find Nowaki laying face down with Hiroki in his arms and in front of Misaki.

He ran over to the bodies, "Misaki!"

He turned Misaki's lifeless body over. His skin was pale and his green eyes were a dull green. Akihiko looked at the other bodies and it was the same with them too.

"Misaki… Hiroki…"

~~**~~

Akihiko woke up in the darkness of his room. Thank god it was just another one of those dreams… He sighed and tried to get up but felt a light weight on his chest. He down and saw chibi Misaki sleeping peacefully. He smiled and lifted Misaki, carful not to wake him. Akihiko walked down stairs and saw Nowaki playing with Hiroki, who was on his back, by dangling his tail over him while chibi Hiroki kept trying to get it.

"Mind telling me how your part cat…?"

He saw Nowaki jump, "Well… I don't have parents so I don't really know."

Akihiko made his way to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see some leftover cooking from Misaki.

"You know, a long time ago, there were cat demons, I didn't think they existed anymore."

Nowaki looked up, "Really?"

Akihiko put in some leftovers in the microwave, "Yeah, so maybe your just a descendent from one of your ancestors…"

Nowaki looked back down at Hiroki who was still having a hard time getting his tail, "Possibly."

A few seconds pasted until there was a big bang.

Akihiko looked at the flaming microwave, "Hm… oh yeah, I was suppose to take off the tinfoil…"

Nowaki ran in the kitchen, "HOLY CRAP!"

Akihiko looked at him, "What do I do now?"

"You need to put it out!" Nowaki yelled over the crying of Hiroki and Misaki who heard the loud bang.

After some water being thrown onto the microwave Akihiko walked back to his room and to a still crying Misaki. He picked him up and walked back down stairs and set Misaki on the couch and picked up Suzuki-san and set it in front of Misaki. Misaki sniffed and looked at the bear. Akihiko lifted one of Suzuki's arms from behind and waved it up and down. Misaki smiled. He picked up Suzuki-san, making it look like he was standing, and made it walk over to Misaki.

"Suzuki-san!" Misaki giggled as he lifted his arms and reached out Suzuki-san.

Akihiko smiled and lifted Misaki with Suzuki-sans arms. After a while, he set the bear and Misaki back down on the couch and looked at Nowaki who was holding Hiroki while reading a book.

"What does the cow say Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked at Nowaki and smiled, "Quack!"

Akihiko huffed, "Its moo idiot."

Nowaki glared at Akihiko and Hiroki looked back down at the book, "Moo?"

He sighed, "Nowaki, can you go up to the store and get at least one pair of clothing for Hiroki and Misaki, and get a microwave?"

"Yeah sure but I don't have money." Nowaki said standing up and setting the book down.

Akihiko pulled out his wallet and handed Nowaki money, "Here."

Nowaki nodded and picked up Hiroki and walked to the door.

When the door shut he looked at Misaki. Misaki was now on the floor crawling to the TV.

Akihiko chuckled and walked to Misaki.

"What are you doing Misaki?"

Misaki stopped at looked up at him, "I want TV pwease…" , then Misaki started crawling again. When he was at the TV he pressed the on button, and a large sea monster was on the big screen with the speakers on.

"_RAWRRRR!!" _

Misaki shut his eyes and stayed in front of the speakers that were so loud it was pushing him back.

"USAGIIIII!" Misaki yelled as he flew back. Akihiko snapped his head to the flying baby and caught him within a second. Misaki looked up at him looking as if he were going to cry, "U-U-USAGI!" Misaki yelled over the load speakers. Akihiko went over to the couch and shut the TV off with the remote. Akihiko lifted up Misaki in the air and threw him up a little, then caught him again.

Not long after doing that for a couple of times, Misaki started to laugh. Akihiko stopped throwing him when he heard the door bell. Akihiko frowned and set Misaki on the couch before walking to the door. "Father…" he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Akihiko, would you be kind enough to let me in?"

"No I wouldn't." He said then turned away from the door.

"Fine have it your way…" Fuyuhiko sighed as he kicked the door making it open.

Akihiko looked back at him, "I take it you're here for Misaki."

"Such a smart boy I have! Yes, I am."

"Well your not getting him so you can just leave."

Fuyuhiko walked over to his son, "Akihiko, you know you can't keep a human as a pet."

"He's not my pet."

"Its sad you don't look at him that way. Because I'm going to have to put him down."

Akihiko stepped in front on Misaki, "I would like to see you try."

Fuyuhiko sighed and ran at Akihiko in a second preparing to punch him. Akihiko jumped back grabbing Misaki and jumped over the couch keeping his eyes on his father who was already at the end of the couch. Akihiko landed in frond of his father and ducked at his fathers punch and jumped back up, almost hitting the ceiling. Fuyuhiko growled and jumped up to Akihiko and used his claws to scratch down Akihiko's back. Akihiko hissed and flipped back wards, and landed on his feet away from his father.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki called out.

Akihiko looked down at Misaki, "It's alright Misaki."

Misaki frowned and looked at his father we was standing in front of them. Fuyuhiko pined on the wall Akihiko by his neck.

"Usagi!" Misaki squeaked.

Akihiko growled and kicked his fathers side, making him fly across the room and hitting a wall. Fuyuhiko got back up and charged back at Akihiko but stopped when Nowaki entered.

"What's going on?!" He yelled staring at the other man.

Fuyuhiko sighed and looked at Akihiko before jumping then disappearing, "If I don't do it someone else will…"

Akihiko looked up and then at Nowaki.

"Who was that?" Nowaki asked.

"My father…"

A long silence…

Hiroki looked at Nowaki, "Gah…"

Akihiko looked at Misaki who was looking at him.

"Usagi-san alright?"

Akihiko smiled, "Yes I am thank you."

Misaki smiled and looked at Nowaki and pointed at the bags he had, "What's 'dat?"

"These are cloths and a microwave. Oh, there was enough money to buy diapers. That way we don't have to use curtains…"

Akihiko nodded, "Ok good, I was running out."

Misaki looked at Akihiko again, "Usagi, I think Hiroki made a-" Misaki was cut off by Nowaki.

"BLEHHH!" Nowaki held out Hiroki who was giggling.


	16. Egiost:This is what happens

_*squee* I'm am back! And I made a new friend! :D Her name is Babii-Yaoii! I loved her story so much! PLEASE KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! _

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 14: This is what happens when Hiro-san leaves Susu for awhile _

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki was sitting on the couch watching the two chibi's play with a type of card game.

"I summon Celtic Guawdian, in attack mode!" Misaki shouted while setting a card down.

"Well I summon, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Hiroki yelled back.

"Did you just summon thwee monsters in one tuwn?! 'Tats against 'da wules!" Misaki yelled while pointing a finger.

"Screw the rules I have Nowaki!"

Nowaki blushed a little at the statement.

"USAGIIII!" Misaki whined as Akihiko came out with a broom and hitting it against his hand.

"Did Hiroki hit you again Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"No! But he's cheating!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Hiroki stuck his tongue out Misaki.

"Hiro-san that's not nice."

"Fine! Then I'w cheat too! I summon Usagi-san to 'ta field!"

"What?" Akihiko raised his eye brow. Misaki looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Pwease pway…" Misaki sniffed.

Akihiko sighed and picked up Misaki.

"FINE! I SUMMON NOWAKI!"

"Wait… What?" Nowaki asked confused.

"Come on Nowaki… You afraid I'm going to be you?" Akihiko smirked.

"No!" Nowaki said as he stood up and pick up Hiroki.

"OH OH! Usagi comes with Suzuki-san!" Misaki smiled while jumping in Akihiko's arms.

Akihiko sighed and picked up Suzuki-san from the couch.

"Yeah! Well! Nowaki comes with his cat ears and whiskers!"

"Hiro-san! I don't have whiskers! I have a TAIL." Nowaki corrected him.

Hiroki looked at him with wide hazel eyes, "E-ears…?" he sniffed before crying, "WAHHHH!"

Nowaki jumped, "H-Hiro-san! It's ok!" Nowaki said as he tried to calm him down and his ears popped out.

"Usagi-san uses Bear Slap!"

Akihiko said nothing. He walked up to Nowaki and slapped him with Suzuki-san's head.

"Huh… That was kind of fun…" admitted Akihiko.

"Nowaki! Use Punch!"

"That's mean Hiro-san!"

"He hits me!"

"Oh yeah, true." Nowaki said walking up to Akihiko and punching his shoulder.

"…Ow… that KIND OF hurt…"

Both adults at chibi's stared at each other until the phone rang. Akihiko walked to the phone while Hiroki yelled, "Haha! Your forfeiting!"

"NO I'M NOTTT!" Misaki whined.

"Moshi Moshi?" Akihiko said into the phone.

"No he's shopping, bye." And he hung up.

Nowaki looked down at Hiroki who yawned and leaned against his chest with half open eyes.

"Tired Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Hai…" He replied while rubbing his eyes.

_So cute…_

"Ok lets take you to bed…" Nowaki said as he started walking up stairs to a bedroom.

Nowaki set Hiroki down on the bed, expecting him to fall asleep, but instead Hiroki grabbed his sleeve.

"Nowakiii! Please stay! I don't like the dark!"

Nowaki smiled, "Ok Hiro-san…"

Nowaki laid on the bed and soon after Hiroki crawled onto his chest and fell sleep. Unable to do anything for another 30 minutes, Nowaki fell asleep too.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_What's on my chest that's so heavy? _Nowaki asked himself as he slowly awoke.

_The only thing I can think of is a chibi—NAKED HIRO-SAN LAYING ON ME?!_

Nowaki's eyes shot open and examined the body. Hiroki's baby cloths were ripped and that included his underwear, and he was normal size now. Nowaki kept staring at him for about 5 more minutes until he groaned silently and fluttered his eyes open. Hiroki sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"U-Um… Hiro-san…?" Nowaki spoke up.

Hiroki looked down and saw that he was sitting on him.

"N-NOWAKI!" He yelled shooting up. "Where are my clothes?!"

"Uh, over there in the closet…" he said getting up.

Hiroki quickly moved over to the closet and started getting dressed.

"OI! GET OFF ME 'YA PERV!" Nowaki heard Misaki yell from down stairs.

"Nowaki, where are we?"

"Usami-san's apartment."

"Eh?! What? Why!?"

"Because we needed to take care of you and Misaki while you were kids."

"…Kids?"

"Hai…"

Akihiko opened the door, "Oh your normal too."

"Duh!"

"Well… Now I can do this without calling it abuse…" Akihiko said as he hit Hiroki's head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Hiroki complained.

"HEY! He was just a baby!" Nowaki yelled.

"Yeah so was Misaki, but HE didn't hit anyone…" Akihiko said folding his arms and walking out.

"Baka!" Hiroki said finally before leaving the dark room and Nowaki following.

"Nowaki lets go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stay here much longer."

"Ok then." Nowaki said heading to the door with Hiroki.

"Bye Misaki!" Nowaki said cheerfully, "Bye Usami…" Nowaki changed his voice to a stern one.

"Bye Nowaki!" Misaki waved while Akihiko just shrugged.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

_Getting home at 6:56…_

_~~~***~~~_

Nowaki opened the apartment door and walked inside with Hiroki.

Hiroki looked up and gawked and ducked from a flying type Susu, "SUSU!"

"Wha?—OH MY GOSH GET OFF OF ME!" Nowaki said trying to pull Susu off of his face.

"Nowaki don't move!" Hiroki said as he chucked a book and hit Susu, sending him running off.

"Nice aim…"

"Thanks, what do you want for lunch?" Hiroki said walking to the kitchen.

Nowaki sat at the table, "Um… Ramen!"

"'Kay…"

A few minutes went by, Nowaki stared at Hiroki over the stove but stopped suddenly.

"Hiro-san?"

"What's on my leg?"

Nowaki looked over the counter to see Susu… humping Hiroki's leg.

"SUSUUUU!" Nowaki screamed at charged at the cat and chased it around. Once Nowaki lost Susu he went back to the table and started eating the finished ramen. After he finished, he got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiroki asked.

"Out for a walk… Susu can be very stressing…"

"No argument there."

Nowaki smiled, "I'll be back in 7 minutes."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_YAYY I got it! W00t! :D_

_Lol, I laughed a little at the book part. I was going to have Hiroki carry a broom instead! So this is how I would of put it…_

Nowaki opened the apartment door and walked inside with Hiroki.

Hiroki looked up and gawked and ducked from a flying type Susu, "SUSU!"

"Wha?—OH MY GOSH GET OFF OF ME!" Nowaki said trying to pull Susu off of his face.

"Nowaki don't move!" Hiroki said as he grabbed the broom and started aiming at Susu while Nowaki still stuggled.

"OW! Hiro-san, that was my hip!"

_WHACK_

"Ow! My thigh!"

_WHACK_

"Ow! My ribs!"

"Well, HOLD STILL!" Hiroki yelled as he hit again, hitting Susu.

_LOL poor Nowaki. :3_

_Nowaki: YAY! Less pain!_


	17. Romantica: Regret

_Hey guys… Um… don't know what to say but…I don't know if I will continue this story... My brothers have found my chapters, READ them, then started making fun of me…I will most likely CONTINUE the story though…I don't know, it was just a thought and I'm warning everyone. Have fun reading I hope! ^ ^;_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 15: Regret _

_~*~*~*~*~_

"Misaki~!" Akihiko said as he jumped onto Misaki.

"Usagi-san! They might have left but I don't want you on me!" Misaki yelled struggling to get free.

"Aw, Misaki that hurt… I was just trying to show that I'm happy for you turning back." Akihiko smiled.

"Who KNOWS what you did to me while I was a kid." Misaki shuttered.

"Nowaki did. Ask him."

"Whatever, let go so I can get to the store before it closes."

"Fine…" Akihiko huffed as he let go of his little angel.

Misaki ran to the door and put on his shoes, "I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful."

Misaki opened the door and walked out, "I will!"

Akihiko sighed… Well, at least he would be gone long enough for Akiawa to come and go…

"Well what the hell am I going to do for the next 5 minutes…?" Akihiko asked himself before spotting a card deck. Akihiko picked up the deck and threw all the cards around…

"Oh wait… You need another person to pick up all the cards don't you…? Dang."

Akihiko pulled out and lit a cigarette. He blew out smoke before the door swung open.

"Usami- sensei! You have the manuscript for me I'm assuming!" yelled a women with orange hair walking in.

"Hai Hai Hai…" Akihiko looked behind her, "Why's he here?"

"Aw come on Akihiko! Don't be so cold!" A brown haired man smiled.

"Isaka, just shut up and leave."

"Usami- sensei! Where's the manuscript?!" Akiawa interrupted.

"Up-stairs, go get it." Akihiko said blowing out more smoke.

"Hai!"

Akihiko and Isaka stared at Akiawa run up stairs before Isaka turned back to Akihiko.

"So Akihiko… As we were walking in, I noticed a boy ran past us with your scent… Is he a pet…?"

"Keep your nose to yourself warewolf…" Akihiko narrowed his eyes and put out his cigarette.

"Akihiko, you KNOW that your not aloud to. They will have to kill him or erase his memories and take him away."

That was true, even if he said Misaki was his lover or anything, that wouldn't stop the people who executed the humans for this purpose.

"He's not a pet…" Akihiko stated. Isaka smiled.

"If you were a demon, you would be able to smell his soul… I'm only keeping him here so I can wait for the right time to get it not only that, I'm trying to enrich it…" Akihiko lied.

"Usagi-san…"

Akihiko's eyes widen as he heard a light thump… Misaki didn't hear that did he…? Oh god he hoped not…

"They were right… You ARE all the same!" Misaki yelled as he ran to the elevator and left the bags he dropped at the door.

"MISAKI! WAIT!" Akihiko yelled as he whipped around. He looked back at Isaka who was still smiling.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_GRRR! I'm SO sorry for this chapter being short! I blame my brothers for shooing off my creative ideas if I had any O.O_


	18. Egiost: Hunter

_Ok… I will NEVER make a chappie that short again =_=… But anyways, I was listening to "Monster" by Meg and Dia when I wrote this :3… Its sad if you know the meaning behind it T_T I love all of you who tell me to keep going! *hugs* OK! Now go read your chapter! _

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 16: Hunter  
_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki let the cool breeze hit his face as he strolled through the park. Its been about 5 minutes since he left, and Hiroki would probably have dinner done when he got there. Nowaki sat on the bench, and looked at the sun go down. It wasn't long until the stars and the moon to come out it seemed like. Nowaki leaned back and closed his eyes, this was relaxing…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nowaki heard a faint voice. Nowaki's eyes shot open as soon as he recognized the voice. Nowaki stood up and looked at where the voice came from. He saw Misaki running and Akihiko right behind him on the path in front of him.

"Misaki?!" Nowaki called out. Misaki looked up and ran faster.

"Nowaki! Don't let him touch me!" He yelled as he jumped behind Nowaki and Akihiko stopping in front of him. Nowaki could hear and smell the tears Misaki was crying…

Nowaki glared at Akihiko, "Nowaki, step aside, this has nothing to do with you."

Nowaki hissed, "Wrong, Misaki is my friend, so if he's hurt so am I."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to grab Misaki. Nowaki hissed and quickly scratched Akihiko's hand away from him and Misaki with his fairly sharp nails.

Akihiko shot his hand back and looked down at his bleeding hand.

"Just give me Misaki before I seriously injure you…" Akihiko threatened. Nowaki just growled and kept his place in front of Misaki.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" Misaki yelled back. Akihiko looked hurt by the statement.

"Misaki, Do you want to come live with me and Hiro-san for a little while?" Nowaki said as he turned to Misaki.

"No, because he's coming back with ME." Akihiko spat back.

"I think he has a better chance staying with the raven haired boy…" a young male dressed in a black cloak said from behind Akihiko.

The man pointed a silver gun at Akihiko, "Because Usami-san is going to die unfortunately.", he frowned

"Sumi- sempai!" Misaki called out.

"Ah Misaki," he said as he took down his hood and lowered his gun, "Did you quit demon exterminating for him?" Sumi asked.

Misaki shook his head, "I've always hated it."

"Hm… Well, it seems like your in a little trouble with this one…"

Nowaki looked at Misaki who's head was down.

"Were fine, you may leave." Nowaki spoke up.

Sumi smiled, "I'm afraid I can't do that… Tonight, is my first solo mission, and I don't attend to fail." he said as he rose his gun back up and toward Akihiko.

"You know I can easily dodge your stupid bullets." Akihiko said.

"You make it sound so simple." Sumi said as he continued smiling.

Everyone stared at the hunter for a moment. Sumi chuckled and Akihiko was ready to run, jump or whatever as Sumi was about to shot the first bullet.

"Nowaki!" someone called out.

Nowaki whipped his head to the road beside Sumi, "Hiro-san! Go back home!"

"Hiroki! You baka!" Akihiko yelled.

Sumi turned to Hiroki who was running towards them, "Hm… I almost forgot that Kamijou-Sensei was a vampire." He chuckled as he pointed the gun at Hiroki, who stopped running now.

"No! Please! STOP!" Nowaki cried out.

Before Sumi could even pull the trigger, Akihiko rushed up beside Sumi and turned the gun away from Hiroki, but now faced Nowaki.

_BANG!_

Nowaki's eyes went wide.

"NOWAKI!" Hiroki screamed out.

Nowaki felt himself falling…

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

_Bahh! x_x gawd this chapter sucked =_=_

_Lol yeah but the song kind of reminded me of this chapter but in Misaki's POV---_

_Monster:__ Akihiko_

_How should I feel?:__ Misaki's feelings_

_Creatures lie here:__ Nowaki (yes he is one I suppose), Hiroki, Akihiko, Usagi-chichi._

_Looking through the windows:__ Akihiko watching Misaki as he runs (more details in next chapter, then you'll know what I'm talking about ^_^)_

_I will, hear their voices: __Akihiko's_

_I'm a glass child: __Misaki_

_I am Hannah's regret: __Hannah as in Akihiko. Misaki thinks Akihiko regrets for letting him stay. _

_And there's also a male version to this song! :D_

_Type: __**Meg and Dia: Monster w/ lyrics**_

_At YouTube and look for the picture that has a hand with a lit match._


	19. Romantica: Hospital

_Ok, In this chapter is going to rewind a little, to where Akihiko is chasing Misaki… AND ALSO! I have like, 4 stories that I'm going to do later, and right now, If you like, Go to my profile and look under Stories Later To Come, and there you look at what my stories are, then come back and vote on your reviews or messages! :D Because I REALLY can't chose!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 17: Hospital  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko ran in the streets and followed Misaki's soul scent. He arrived up by the book store and ran in looking around franticly. When he noticed his scent was stale he looked out the window, and caught a glimps of something running far ahead. _Misaki…_Akihiko thought. Akihiko quickly ran out of the store and over to where Misaki was going.

"Misaki!" he yelled. He saw the figure tense and run a little faster, "Misaki!" he yelled again before he used his demonic speed to catch up to and stand in front of him.

"Leave me alone demon!" he yelled as he jumped into a tree, avoiding Akihiko's attempt to grab him. _Damn those classes…_Akihiko cursed as he started running to Misaki, who was jumping branch to branch.

"Misaki, please listen to me!"

"I refuse to! I trusted you! A demon!" he said as his tears fell behind him. Misaki jumped back onto the ground and began running again.

Akihiko grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around only to have Misaki knee his stomach with full force. Akihiko staggered back and Misaki ran again. When Akihiko looked up Misaki had already turned to head to the park. Akihiko growled in frustration and ran his demonic speed again to catch up to Misaki.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Misaki screamed. Akihiko still ran after him. He noticed another scent…

"Misaki?!" someone called out.

Akihiko saw Misaki look up and run faster.

"Nowaki! Don't let him touch me!

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

_BANG_

Akihiko looked at Hiroki who stare at Nowaki, "NOWAKI!"

Akihiko looked back, and felt his heart stop. Nowaki was falling… but Misaki was falling also… with a small hole in the chest.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko shouted as both bodies hit the ground. Akihiko and Hiroki rushed up besides their lovers.

"N-nowaki!" Hiroki called out. Nowaki sat up, with his eyes still wide.

"MISAKI! MISAKI!" Akihiko yelled as he fought back tears and sat over his lover, who's eyes were not opening. Nowaki sat on the other side of Misaki and started crying.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko screamed.

_~*~*~_

_Misaki's POV_

_~*~_

Misaki awoke on fluffy white clouds, "A-am I dead?" He asked himself. Misaki stood up and looked around. Misaki saw a golden light in the air and shield his eyes from the brightness. He waited until the light dyed down and looked up, shocked. There he saw a tall man with black hair and dark colored eyes with a women that was a little shorter then him with not to long brown hair and emerald color eyes. They both wore a long white gown that touched their feet, a golden halo, and while feathered wings.

"M-MOM! DAD!" Misaki called out and lunged himself into their arms. Both smiled and welcomed him in their arms. Another light shined behind Misaki. Misaki looked back to see three men dressed in white. The one on the right had blonde shoulder length hair, the left had short light brown hair with glasses, and the one in the middle had white hair that went past his shoulder.

"Misaki Takahashi, welcome." The on in the middle said as they all bowed.

Misaki gulped, "I-I'm dead?"

The on the left shook his head, "No, not yet…"

"Misaki, you had three lives, you just lost one…" the blonde one said.

"Three lives…?"

"Hai… You see, since you represent your mother more, her angelic blood line was carried on to you…" the white hair man said.

"What about Nii-san?"

"Your mother has a special blood line, your fathers is normal. Takahiro represents more of your father, so he didn't gain that."

"Takahashi, let this be a warning to you… If you stay with that demon any longer… you are going to die." He said finally.

~*~*~*~*~

Akihiko stared at Misaki from the hospital bed side and held his hand, "Misaki… Please wake up."

Akihiko stared at Misaki for a little longer until he noticed something on his neck. Akihiko leaned in more to get a closer look. Akihiko saw two small holes. _Was Misaki attacked before he came home? _Akihiko asked himself. Akihiko noticed his neck moved a little.

"Misaki?!" Akihiko called out.

Misaki shook his head around a little and looked up. His eyes shot open and immediately back away.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko pinned him down and Misaki struggled, "Misaki! Listen to me! Just for a moment!"

Misaki stopped and looked up at him.

"Misaki… I didn't mean what I said back at home… If I told Isaka you lived with me, he's the type of person to go and tell someone about it and they would have to take you away…"

Misaki just glared up at him, "Usagi-san…"

Akihiko pulled the boy up and hugged him, "Misaki…"

"OW! Usagi-san! Chest!"

Akihiko immediately let go, "Gomen."

"Hai Hai Hai, when can I leave?"

"You can leave now, as long don't do anything that might cause too much pressure for your chest…" said the doctor walking in.

"Hai…" Misaki said as Akihiko nodded. Akihiko stood up and helped Misaki on his feet. Akihiko and Misaki stepped out of the hospital and began walking home. When they turned into a ally they saw a figure dressed in black. Akihiko recognized the black hair and gray eyes.

"Haruhiko." Akihiko growled, "What are you doing showing your ugly face around here?"

He scoffed, "I'm here to see if Misaki is alright… I smelt his blood a half hour ago."

Akihiko looked down at Misaki, "You know him?"

Misaki looked up at Akihiko, "You know him?"

"He is my brother." Haruhiko said as he walked to Misaki. Akihiko narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Misaki. "He's fine. Now go away."

Haruhiko stretched his arm past Akihiko and touched Misaki's cheek, "I still need to thank him."

Akihiko slapped his arm away. He turned and grabbed Misaki by the wrist and ran out of the ally.

"Misaki, I will thank you properly when I get the chance to." Haruhiko said as he fell back into the shadows.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko and Misaki made it back home after awhile and Misaki sat on the couch.

"He bite you Misaki?!"

"H-he was dying…" Misaki said as he looked down.

"You should of let him!"

Misaki stood up, "How can you say that?! He's your brother!"

"Misaki! Did you even think of the possibility that he could of KILLED you?!" he said as he held on Misaki's shoulders.

"Well he didn't!"

"Misaki! He is a PURE blooded vampire!"

"I already know he could of made me into a vampire!"

"Your alright with being a vampire?"

"No, and I won't become one because of my blood line!" He yelled and shook his hands off then ran to his room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_W00t. :D_

_Lol, during the flashback and the shooting I was listening to "Blind Justice" and after I was listening to "Gossip" by Breathe Carolina._

_Don't forget to vote! :D_

_And I you don't that's cool too, because I will have to chose T_T_


	20. Egiost: Pets

_Lol, as you can tell, I got lazy with the title. Its hard coming up with them =3= ANYWAYS! I made a poll on my profile, so you can go vote for your stories there. :3  
It at the top of the page so yeah, and also there are three new chioces you can pick because I just thought of more stories :D I need to stop think of stories ._.;  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 18: -pets-  
_

_~*~*~*~_

Hiroki held Nowaki as he cried, "He's going to be fine Nowaki."

"H-Hiro-s-san!" Nowaki said between sobs.

Hiroki rubbed his back making Nowaki calm down a little.

"Akihiko will call use to tell how he's doing…" Hiroki sighed. Nowaki buried his head in his shoulder and nodded.

After a few minutes, all of Nowaki's body weight was on Hiroki and made him fall over.

"Oi! Nowaki!" Hiroki yelled as he struggled. Hiroki looked more closely at Nowaki to realize he fell asleep. Hiroki sighed in defeat. _I'm not even tired_ _yet. What the hell am I suppose to do now?! _Hiroki thought mentally. Hiroki looked over onto the coffee table and saw a book, and extended his arm toward it. _Just…a little… more… _Hiroki's finger tips were just a centimeter away from the book until Susu jumped up and pushed the book farther.

"Meow."

Hiroki gave the cat a evil glare, "What…?"

Susu lowered his head and bent his ears back then slowly backed away.

"Damn cat…" he murmured under his breath and started working on getting the book again.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Hiroki woke up alone on the couch and sat up, "Nnn? Nowaki?" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah! Good morning Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki stood up and slowly walked to the table, "I'm guessing you got the call?"

"Hai! Not only that, I made breakfast!" Nowaki said as he brought two plates of eggs and bacon.

"You know how to cook?" Hiroki questioned as he poked at his eggs.

Nowaki shook his head, "I just learned from watching Hiro-san!"

Hiroki blushed a little and looked down at the eggs. He felt Nowaki staring at him so he cut a small piece off and hesitantly ate it.

"Is it good?" Nowaki asked nervously as Hiroki coughed.

"OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T POISON YOU DID I!?" Nowaki yelled as he jumped over to him.

"Of course not!" Hiroki snapped back and lowered his head, "Its actually pretty good…"

Nowaki sighed in relief and sat back down. After a while Hiroki looked back up and watched Nowaki eat.

Nowaki looked up and smiled, "Nipahhh~!"

Hiroki blushed and looked back down at his food and ate.

"Your so cute Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki's blush deepened, "SHUT UP! IF ANYONE IS SUPPOSE TO BE CUTE ITS YOU!"

"Hiro-san thinks I'm cute?!" Nowaki said as his cat ears popped out and smiled widely.

"Wait! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" Hiroki yelled and blushed deeper.

"Yes it was!" Nowaki said as he jumped up and ran over to Hiroki trying to get a hug.

"No! Stay back! I'm warning you!" Hiroki yelled as he ran behind the couch.

"Yes!" Nowaki said as he hopped over the couch.

Hiroki ran back into the kitchen "Nowaki! Last warning!"

"Hiro-sannnn~" Nowaki smiled and ran over to him.

"Back Nowaki! Back!" Hiroki yelled as he held out the spray bottle and ran after him.

Nowaki jumped and quickly ran to the bathroom, "Hiro-san!"

Before Hiroki could spray him, Nowaki locked himself in the bathroom.

"Nowaki! Open up!"

"No."

Hiroki sighed and leaned against the door , "Alright fine… I'll just go pet Susu instead."

Within a second the door flew open and Hiroki fell over onto Nowaki.

"To the couch!" Nowaki said happily.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

Nowaki purred and waved hit tail a little as Hiroki petted him as he was reading.

"What are you reading Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"East of Eden." Hiroki replied as he turned the page.

"Is it good so far."

"Hai."

"Meow."

Hiroki stopped petting Nowaki and looked over to see Susu try to push Nowaki's head off Hiroki's lap.

"GO AWAY SUSU!" the both shouted and made Susu run away in fear.

Nowaki made himself comfortable again and smiled as Hiroki started petting him again.

After a moment of silence, the phone rang.

Hiroki shut his book and sighed, "Nowaki get up."

Nowaki just nuzzled his thigh, "I don't want to."

"Nowaki, just lift your head!"

"I want Hiro-san to keep petting me!" he smiled.

"Later. Right now, phone." He said as he pushed of Nowaki.

"Moshi moshi?" Hiroki answered.

"_Hiroki."_

"Akihiko? You sound depressed."

"…"

"Akihiko?"

"_Me and Misaki are going to the spring festival. But he won't go unless you guys go."_

"Why does he want us to go?"

_"I donno..."_

Hiroki heard Misaki shout from the other side, "_You know damn well I don't want to go alone with you!"_

Hiroki heard Akihiko chuckle, _"Ah, thinking dirty thoughts again, are we?"_

_"SHUT UP! I AM NOT!"  
_

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

_I was listening to "When I Grow Up" by MayDay Parade :P_

_But once again, nothing to really say (erm, type)._

_Go to the poll and vote for my next story! xD_

_If you already reviewed it to me could you ever be so kind to vote at the poll... It would be easyier to keep track of 0_0;  
_


	21. Romantica: Carnival

_Nipah~ :D OMG I just got Sony Vegus 9.0 free for a month, and guess what I'm going to TRY to make, but most likely fail?! :D …I'm going to try and make the PR trailer for this story! ^_^ Yay me –claps-_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 19: Carnival_

_~*~*~*~_

Sumi bowed to the man in front of him, "Gomen, I did not succeed in killing Usami Akihiko."

The figure looked down at him, "Yet you managed to shoot Misaki."

"Gomen Usami-san, Akihiko pulled my at my arm."

"Your just lucky he isn't dead…" he growled.

Sumi nodded, "I don't know how he didn't though… it hit him in the chest."

"Really? …interesting…"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko hung up the phone and walked behind Misaki who was making a sandwich.

"Misaki~" Akihiko said as he hugged him.

Misaki jumped, "WAH! Usagi-san! Not now! I'm trying to make something!"

"Why? Were going to the carnival in a few minutes anyways…"

"Really?! I didn't think he would actually say yes!" Misaki smiled.

"Well actyally…"

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Flashback_

"_Sorry but I don't think I wanna go…" Hiroki huffed, "I hate crowed places."_

"_Come on Hiroki, you and your boyfriend can have some fun in the bathrooms." Akihiko smirked._

"_BAKAHIRO! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_

"_Hiro-saaan!" Nowaki called out, sounding hurt._

"_Nowaki, don't give me that face. Nowaki cut it out!"_

"_Hiroki, come on, please?"_

"_No! I don't want to go to a stupid carnival with you and that kid!"_

"_Misaki's going to the carnival?! I wanna go!" Nowaki cheered. _

"_No!"_

"_Hiroki. Please."_

"_Hiro-san! Please?!"_

"_FINE! Jeez! What time are we going?!" Hiroki finally snapped. _

"_I donno, how 'bout 10 minutes? We'll meet each other at the gates."_

"_Fine."_

_~*~*~*~_

"So you should partly thank Nowaki." Akihiko huffed.

"Ok!" Misaki smiled, "Oh! And Usagi-san!"

"Yeah?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Misaki yelled as he struggled to get free.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"Hi Nowaki!" Misaki said as he ran up to the gate to greet his friend.

"Hi Misaki!" Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki and Akihiko just huffed, "So what do you want to do first?" Akihiko asked.

Nowaki and Misaki went quiet, "We don't know."

Hiroki scoffed, "You wanted to come, and yet you don't know what to do?"

"Hiro-san!"

"Whaat?!"

"Lets just walk around and see what there is to do." Akihiko said as he walked in with the others following.

"Hey! Misaki!" someone shouted.

The whole group turned there heads to see Shinubo. _Oh… great, just what we need, another brat to keep me away from Misaki…_

"Oh, hi Shinubo!" Misaki waved.

Shinubo stopped running suddenly and turned the other way.

"…"

"…"

"…ok…" Misaki twitched.

Akihiko turned to Hiroki who was still sending the death glare and chuckled. Then he heard some girls giggling behind them and turned his head.

"Look at that one!" one said.

"Its Usami-san!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"The one with black hair looks cute!"

Akihiko sighed and turned back to the group.

Apparently Nowaki heard what they had said, "Hiro-san, I-I'll be right back!" Nowaki said as he bolted towards the bathroom.

"Oh crap, not again! Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted and ran after him.

About half way to the bathrooms and still in sight, Hiroki leapt onto Nowaki's back and put his hands on his head and tail up his shirt.

Akihiko chuckled.

"Usagi-san, its not that funny."

"Yes it is."

"Oi! I thought you were going to the bathroom!" Hiroki said as they both approached Misaki and Akihiko.

"I changed my mind. I like Hiro-san on my back." Nowaki smiled.

"How's his tail doing up your shirt?" Akihiko asked.

"SHUT UP!" Hiroki yelled as he blushed.

"Um… should we just sit out for awhile?" Misaki asked.

"I think that would be best." Akihiko said.

As they all walked over to a near by bench a group of guys stared at Hiroki.

Hiroki shot a death glare, "What?! GOT A PROBLEM WITH A TWISTED ANKLE?!"

The whole group jumped and shook their heads frantically and ran off.

"I made Hiro-san twist his ankle?!" Nowaki said.

"No. That was a lie."

"… Lying isn't good Hiro-san."

"Shut up! I know that!"

Akihiko sighed and pulled out a cigarette as he sat on the bench.

"Usagi-san! NO smoking!" Misaki complained.

"Usagi-san. No smoking." Akihiko mocked as he lit the cigarette.

After a while a girl with long black hair walked up to him and the group. _Great, another fan…_

"U-um… M-Misaki?" she said as she blushed.

Misaki turned to her and smiled, "Hi Kaoruko-san!"

Kaoruko's blushed deepened, "C-can I talk to you alone?"

Misaki blinked, "Sure."

_Nooo! Misaki! Don't go into the darknes- and you already did…_

"Better go save your guy Akihiko." Hiroki said.

"Ok, are you going to be alright by yourself? Or should I stay to make sure you don't do anything naughty?"

"SHUT UP AND GO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akihiko stood behind a food stand near by Misaki and Kirana.

"M-misaki?"

"Hai?"

"I. U-um… I love you."

Misaki stood frozen and Akihiko choked.

Kaoruko hugged Misaki, "I love you!"

Misaki just stared. _Why isn't he saying anything?! _Akihiko yelled in him mind as he frowned. Akihiko looked down and turned away.

"Gomenasai. I can not return your feelings." Misaki finally said. Akihiko turned back.

"W-why? Do you already have someone?!"

Misaki shook his head, "No. It's just that… well… I'm in love with someone else."

Akihiko's heart jumped.

"W-what? Who!"

"U-um… I give her a nickname. I call her Usagi because she reminds me of a rabbit." Misaki said as he scratched the back of his head.

Akihiko hung his mouth open and let his cigarette drop.

"Gomen Kaoruko-san, I still want to be friends though."

Kaoruko nodded as she started to tear up and ran away, "H-hai."

Misaki sighed and turned to walk back to the group.

"Misaki." Akihiko whispered as he smiled.

Misaki stopped and turned, "Usagi-san?"

"You heard me?"

"Well, yeah." Misaki smiled as he started walking again.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"What's all the commotion about?" Hiroki said as they all stood behind a stage and crowd.

"I don't know but I wanna see what's going on!" Nowaki smiled.

A blonde soon walked onto the stage, "Hello, and welcome to the karaoke duet competition!" she said into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

"This is gay, lets get out of here." Hiroki scoffed as Akihiko and Nowaki coughed,"Oh. Gomen." Hiroki sweat dropped.

"Ok! First we'll need four volunteers!" she said as she looked at all the hands shoot up.

"Hirokis right, lets get out of here." Akihiko said as he wrapped his arms around Misaki and shot his hands up.

"Nowaki, stop playing with that fly and lets go."

"Hold on Hiro-san. I almost got it." Nowaki said as he put his hands in the air to catch the fly.

"Ah! Here are our first two!" she said as spotlights shun down at Misaki and Nowaki.

"Haha, who's the poor people too-- …Oh…crap…" Misaki said.

"I don't wanna go!" Misaki and Nowaki yelled out at the women.

"To late! Get up here!" she said as the crowd cheered for them.

"Hiro-san! What about my?" Nowaki said as he and Misaki were pushed to the stage.

"Uh, uh, just think of me!" Hiroki called out.

Misaki and Nowaki stood on the stage and waited for the other two volunteers to get to the stage.

"Ok! What are your names?!" She smiled as she put the mic up to Misaki.

"Misaki."

Then she switched to Nowaki, "Nowaki."

"Misaki and Nowaki will go first! They will be singing…" she said as she turned to the big TV behind her, "Forever! Lets have Nowaki be lead singer, that will be in yellow. Misaki will read the red! Good luck!" she said finally as she handed them both microphones. The music started and the words appeared on the screen.

"It's you… and me… Moving at the speed of light into eternity." Nowaki started.

"Yeah."

"Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy. Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music, around you…"

"Around you…"

"Ima take you there,"

"Ima take you there."

"So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby. We can go anywhere,"

"We can go anywhere."

"But first, its your chance, take my hand, come with me."

"Its like I waited my whole life, for this one night."

"Ohh."

"Its gonna be me you and the dance floor."

"Its gonna be me you and the dance floor. Because we only got one night, double your pleasure, double your fun…"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko and Hiroki hung their mouth open as the crowed cheered at how surprisingly their lovers sang. The other two sang "Beautiful by Akon".

Their lovers and other two people stayed on stage as the blonde walked back out, "Lets see who won!" she called out.

"Misaki! Nowaki! Misaki! Nowaki!" most of them chanted out as only a small portion called out the other twos names.

"I guess the winners are, Misaki and Nowaki!" she smiled as the crowed roared.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"No! No encore!" Hiroki and Akihiko yelled.

"Would you guys like to do an encore?" she asked Nowaki and Misaki.

They both looked at each other and shook their heads and ran off the stage.

"Awww!"

"Yes!" Akihiko and Hiroki cheered.

Misaki and Nowaki ran up to Akihiko and Hiroki, "You did very well Misaki." Akihiko said.

"…You too Nowaki…" Hiroki said as he turned away.

"Nipahh!" Nowaki said looking up and Hiroki.

"I said stop giving me that face!" Hiroki complained.

Misaki's shoulder got tapped by the blonde women, "Here you guys go!" she said as she gave Misaki a large bear and dog.

"I call the bear." Akihiko said as he rose his hand.

"Whatever. Nowaki can just use the dog as a chew toy or something." Hiroki said as he took the dog, "Now lets get out of here before anything else happens."

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ZOMG this is the longest chapter I made yet x.x _

_And if you didn't vote at the poll, go do that!_

_Also! Don't forget about the muse corner! ^_^ _

_:D_


	22. Egiost: Vampire vs Demon

_Oh snap! I made a trailer for PR {Poisonous Rose}! But It was my first video, and I sucked big time. O.O hee hee, anyways! Yeah, I have a lot of time to kill so I'm going to be making more of those :3 Also, Junjou School Boys is winning so far, the poll is still up if you want to vote._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 20: Vampire Vs. Demon

~*~*~*~*~

Hiroki just wanted to leave. This festival was dumb. First he embarrassed himself by having Nowaki piggy-back him, only to cover his ears and tail. Second they made Nowaki sing, but he wasn't going to lie… he sounded pretty good. Hiroki sighed as he heard the blonde talking again.

"Next is the Dance Dance Revolution competition!" she yelled into the mic as the crowd roared.

Getting excited just for stupid games? What losers… Hiroki thought as Akihiko stopped suddenly.

"Usagi-san?"

"Akihiko?"

Akihiko just looked at the blonde, "Must get…" was all he said before walking back to the crowd.

"EH?!" they all gawked as Hiroki looked at the stage. There was a HUGE bear, probably the biggest Hiroki has ever seen, that had a big blue bow around its neck as it sat in the spotlight.

"That's not all! For book lovers, we have Murder In High Places!"

Hirokis mouth dropped, "I want that book!"

Nowaki smiled, "Are you going to go play?"

"No…" Hiroki crossed his arms, and looked at Nowaki, "Can you do it for me?"

Nowaki frowned, "No, I hate dancing and being in front of people."

"He's just afraid his friend is going to beat him…" said a voice behind him, Hiroki already knew who it was, "Ahh… My sweet honey!" he said as Hiroki was hugged from behind.

"Miyagi! GET OFF!" Hiroki yelled as he tried to pry him off.

Nowaki walked up and instantly pushed Miyagi off and pull Hiroki into a hug and hissed.

"N-nowaki!" Hiroki yelled again as he blushed.

Miyagi waved his hands in the air and chuckled, "Gomen Gomen. But really Kamijou, if you want that book, go dance for it."

"NO!"

"Ok, fine, but she already picked two people… if you go, better go it now."

Hiroki stood in his spot for a moment, deciding whether or not to make a fool out of himself. Hiroki sighed and dashed out of Nowaki's arms and to the crowd.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out.

"You can do it, Kamijou!" Miyagi cheered. He turned to Misaki, "He won't do it." Misaki laughed a little.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Hiroki raised his hand and looked down, _This is so GAY!_ Hiroki screamed in his mind but then suddenly coughed.

The blonde looked around, "And how about…" she looked down at Hiroki, "Oh! You were with the duet guys! You come up!" she smiled.

Hiroki slowly walked up to the stage, _Here goes my pride…_Hiroki stood by the end of the stage, and in the shadows and waited until the mic came up to him to announce his name, "Hiroki Kamijou." He said coolly. He looked at the crowd and saw more people pile up, most of them students.

"And how 'bout your name?" she said to another man two people down.

"Akihiko Usami."

Hiroki jumped and whipped his head to Akihiko,_ he actually got picked?!_

"I love your books, Usami-san! Especially the ones about Misaki!" she said.

Hiroki and the crowd raised their heads to try and find the faint screaming noise that was echoing. The blonde shrugged and continued on with the show, Lets have… Kenji and…" she looked at the other three contestants, "…Hiroki!"

Why the hell do I gotta be one of the first?!

Hiroki and Kenji stepped out to the center of the stage and on the mats. Hiroki looked at the dark brown haired boy. Kenji looked at him and smiled, "Good luck."

"Whatever."

"Hiroki and Kenji will be performing Blind Justice on expert!" she yelled again.

Hiroki waited for a minute before the notes actually started to play. To Hiroki's surprise, it wasn't that hard. He looked over at Kenji, who was having a hard time. I guess I'm kind of cheating he smirked, realizing he was a vampire.

After the song ended the blonde spoke a, "Lets see who won… Kenji with 105 combo… and Hiroki with 265! Hiroki wins!"

"Oi! Don't call me by my first name!" Hiroki snapped at her.

"Hee hee… O-ok, Kamijou-san..."

Hiroki walked back to the side and stood by Akihiko.

"That was good, for a vampire… But I can do better." Akihiko smirked.

Hiroki shot a glance at him, "Really? You think you demons are better then the vampires?"

"I don't think so. I know so."

"Vampires are just as good as any other demon!" Hiroki scoffed.

"You wish vampires were better."

"I know they are!"

Akihiko smiled as he walked to the mats with another girl, "Then we'll settle this in the last round."

"FINE!"

"These two will play Xepher on expert!" yelled the blonde as the note started playing.

~~~***~~~***~~~

The crowd stared in shock, "Akihiko won… with a combo of 443…" the blonde twitched.

Akihiko walked back to Hiroki, "You think you can still beat me?"

"HAI! I'm determined to get that book!" Hiroki snapped.

"Kamijou-san and Akihiko are the final two! Both will play Eternal Love Mix, expert!"

Hiroki moved to the two dance mats and glared at each other then at the screen. At first it was slow, then it sped up… then got faster. It changed its speed a lot, making Hiroki get confused a little. When the song ended both Hiroki and Akihiko were panting.

"…It's a… tie?" the blonde blinked as she looked at the combos, "Both have 576 combo!"

"You've got to be fucking me..." Hiroki said in between pants.

"That's your boyfriends job."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well I guess we have to do one more song!" she smiled as Hiroki and Akihiko groaned, "This time, the song will be the same song and difficulty but on x2!"

Hiroki and Akihiko both stepped back on the mat, "This is so stupid."

"Only because I'm going to beat you."

"Just try."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"I can't feel my legs…" Hiroki complained.

"What? Its still a tie?!" the blonde gawked.

"There's no way I'm doing that again…"

"Well, it seems like they both win! Go choose your prizes!" she smiled.

Akihiko hurried to the bear and walked off with it as Hiroki grabbed the book.

"Ok. NOW lets go home." Akihiko said smiling at his new buddy.

"Yeah… Wait, were are Nowaki and Misaki?"

Both stared at each other and the looked around.

Hiroki and Akihiko heard Misaki over the crowd, "Nowaki, I REALLY don't feel comfortable doing this..."

Hiroki and Akihiko just listened…

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Nowaki laughed.

"Nowaki. Just look at the SIZE of that thing!"

Hiroki and Akihiko jumped and started to run towards the conversation.

"Yeah, your right. But it'll be easy!"

"For YOU! Your part cat dang it! I might fall!"

"If you fall then you'll just land in the bushes."

"Just do it with out me!"

"I want to do it with a friend!"

Hiroki and Akihiko ran faster.

"Alright! Fine!"

"Misaki!" Akihiko yelled as they turned they corner.

Hiroki sighed in relief when he saw that Nowaki was up in a big tree holding out a hand to Misaki, and trying to pull him up.

"Hai?" Misaki said with out looking back as he sat on a branch.

"Usami-san!" a female voice called out.

All looked back to see the blonde haired girl with a camera, "Would you like a picture with your friends?"

Akihiko smiled, "Hai."

"Only on one condition…"

Akihiko raised a brow, "What?"

"I want to get a picture with you and Misaki holding the bear."

"Deal, but I have to get a copy."

"Hai!" she cheered as she rose the camera.

Akihiko stood underneath Misaki, leaning against the tree. Misaki laid on his stomach and propped his head up with both of his hands. Hiroki stood under Nowaki, who was hanging his legs off of the side of the branch and both hands on the branch.

"1…2…3… SMILE!"

_Click_

"One more! So Kamijou-san can take one home!"

_Click_

"Now Misaki, get in the picture with Usami-san!" she smiled.

Misaki sighed and jumped back onto the ground and stood by Akihiko and held the right side of the bear as Akihiko held the left.

"Cheese!"

_Click, Click_

The girl squealed as she ran, "I'll be right back! Stay here!"

They all stood in silence for a little while.

"Need help getting back up?" Nowaki asked while extending his arm to Misaki.

"Hai." Misaki smiled as he was pulled back up.

Once Misaki was up, Nowaki started climbing to the top along with Misaki.

Hiroki just sighed and sat agents the tree and started to read his new book as Akihiko just stared up at the tree.

A few more minutes passed.

_Snap!_

"Nowaki!" Misaki yelled.

Hiroki looked up and saw a falling Nowaki getting closer to his spot. Hiroki jumped, and rolled over to the side. Waiting for Nowaki to hit the ground he looked up and saw Misaki dangling by his legs as he held Nowaki's legs.

"Thanks Misaki…"

"Welcome… But I don't think I can hold you any longer." Misaki said as he tried swinging side to side so Nowaki could grab onto a branch before they both fell.

"Usami-san!"

Hiroki looked up to see the blonde come running back with the photos in her hand.

"Here you go!" she said as she handed them to Akihiko before running off again, "Hope you enjoyed the festival!"

"Ok. Can we go now?" Hiroki asked.

"What's the magic word?" Akihiko smiled as he handed Hiroki one photo.

"Can we fukin' go now?"

Akihiko sighed and shook his head, "Close enough… Alright lets go."

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

"Finally! Were home!" Hiroki said as he fell onto the couch.

"That was fun! Can we go tomorrow?!" Nowaki asked cheerfully.

"NO." Hiroki said as he buried his face in the pillows.

"Hiro-saaan!" Nowaki called out as he sat next to him.

"Whaaaaat?!"

"Can you pet me again?" Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki twitched, "No."

"But its later!" Nowaki said giving a sad face.

"Nowaki stop." Hiroki said staring into the sad eyes, "Cut it out…"

Nowaki just continued. Nowaki's ears and tail popped out and his ears fell back and his tail wrapped around his hands and knees.

_Why does he have to do this to me?! _Hiroki thought as he tried to look away from Nowaki's irresistible face. Hiroki fell silent then sat up.

"FINE."

"YAY!" Nowaki said as his ears shot up and his tail waved as he jumped onto the couch and put his head on Hiroki's thigh.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Hiroki was awoken by the phone ringing. Hiroki looked at the clock, _who's calling at 7 in the morning?!_

Hiroki sat up and yawned before walking to the next room.

"WHAT!?" Hiroki yelled into the phone.

"Hiroki."

"Akihiko? What the hell?! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Hai… I do…"

"You sound depressed again… Does that brat want to go somewhere else—" Hiroki got cut off by Akihiko.

"Misaki… he left me…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Phew!_

_Finally got this done! I was busy with the trailer the whole time x.x_

_You can watch the trailer, the web address is on my profile, or you can look for the Youtuber, TheJunjouVampire. If you watch it, Then it is most likely going to suck…_

_Well, in my POV, it sucks __

_Murder In High Places= A book I looked up, it said it was a rare book or something  
_


	23. Romantica: Searching

_Lol, quite a few of you people are like D: "Misaki left?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!"_

_Well, don't worry! You'll find out WHY he left in this chapter… And I say the tactic Misaki used to tell Usagi why he left was pretty smart… If I do say so myself :3_

_ANDDDDD there is a new poll involving my new story, well, soon to be new story, so I need you ALL to go vote! XD _

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 21: Searching  
_

_~*~*~*~_

Akihiko sat at the table as he read the note over and over again, leaving him heartbroken each time—

_Akihiko Usami-_

_I no longer wish to live here with a demon. But I thank you for taking me in…_

_I have realized I need to support myself, and go back to exterminating demons along with collage. I also think this is best because I just found out that a demon taking in a human as a "pet" can get me and you in serious trouble. Gomen for the sudden disappearance…_

_Misaki—_

It was a short note, but his broken heart will last a long time. Akihiko looked down and held his head with one hand and crumbled the note in the other. _This can't be real…_Akihiko prayed, _This is just a dream, when I wake up Misaki will… _Akihiko stopped his train of thought as the tears stung his eyes. Akihiko just shook his head, trying to shake the tears away. His sadness soon turned into rage as he got up and threw the nearest object close to him at the wall.

"There has to be something more to the story." Akihiko whispered to himself as he held his head low and slammed his fist down onto the table, causing it to split in half. When Akihiko raised his head back up he saw the festival picture that took place only a few hours ago. Misaki looked happy… there was no sign of regret in his eyes or anything… Misaki looked down at Akihiko rather then at the camera. Akihiko smiled to himself.

"Something happened… I know it… he said he loved me..."

Akihiko clutched his fist, "What happened?!" he yelled out before throwing another object in a random direction. Akihiko heard a beep from the phone and ran into the living room to hear the message bot talking.

"_You have… One new message…BEEP" _

"Haruhiko?" Misaki questioned.

"_Hai."_

Akihiko's eyes widened at the voice and growled, "Haruhiko."

"Uh… Usagi-san is currently asleep right now…"

"_I'm calling for you, not him."_

"Eh? But why—"

"_Leave him."_

It went silent for awhile.

"W-why?"

"_He doesn't deserve you, nor is he suppose to have you live with him."_

"What?"

"_Its against their code."_

Misaki went silent then spoke again, "But I want to stay."

"_If you stay then either I or someone will kill Akihiko, I'll just kill him to get you. The other will kill Akihiko BECAUSE of you."_

Misaki started to choke up, "B-but…"

"_Trust me Misaki, you'll be happy here."_

"But I'm already happy here!"

"_Do you wish for Akihiko to die?"_

"No!"

"_Then pack your things right now and head over to the train station, or I WILL kill him."_

Misaki sniffed, "…Hai…"

"_Also, don't tell him where your going, make him hate you."_

After that Haruhiko hung up and it went silent…

"Usagi-san…" Misaki sobbed, "I recorded this message for you because I know Haruhiko was up to something… ever since when we walked in the ally. Please don't hate me Usagi-san, I'm doing this for you…" Misaki sobbed more and hung up.

"Misaki…" Akihiko's eyes saddened then turned into angry eyes, "Haruhiko, I officially declare war on you…" Akihiko growled before running out of the apartment.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko arrived at Hiroki's apartment and quickly ran up his door. Akihiko knocked a few times. No answer. Knocked louder. No answer.

"Hiroki open… the damn… DOOR!" Akihiko yelled as he kicked down the door before running inside, "Hiroki." He said as he went into a bedroom to hear a women scream.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled as she covered her chest with a shirt.

"Lady, please, you have nothing to show." He said before he walked out. Akihiko looked at the room number, "105. He's 107… whoops…" Akihiko walked a few door over and knocked. Still no answer. Akihiko sighed and kicked down the door, "I knocked…"

Hiroki came running in, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I knocked a few times." Akihiko said.

"Doesn't mean you can kick down the frikking door!" he yelled as he walked to the couch.

"Hey Hiroki, what's with your walk?" Akihiko smirked.

Hiroki turned to him and blushed deeply, "Well, you see I was walking... down the stairs and- …S-SHUT UP!"

"Ok well, wake your boyfriend up, we need to go look for Misaki."

"Didn't he leave you?"

"Correction, forced to. That bastard Haruhiko made him leave." Akihiko growled.

Sensing the dark aura that was appearing, Hiroki slowly walked back to his room to wake up Nowaki.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko leaned up against the door frame and watched Hiroki try to get his lover up.

"Nowaki up."

Nowaki grunted then shift positions, "No…"

Hiroki started to get annoyed and walked out of the room, "Nowaki… you know what. Fine." A minute later he came out with a spray bottle, "Nowaki you have 3 seconds to get up. 3…"

Nowaki didn't bother to look at Hiroki.

"2… 1!" Hiroki finished and lifted the covers then started to spray him.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki yelled as he quickly got up and bolted out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Nowaki, get out of there."

"No. You don't love me anymore." Nowaki pouted.

"Nowaki, don't be an idiot." Akihiko joined in, earning a hiss from Nowaki. Akihiko sighed again, "Ok. Come on Hiroki. Lets go make love."

"WHATTTT?!" Hiroki yelled as he was being dragged.

The bathroom door swung open to reveal a very pissed off hissing Nowaki. Nowaki pounced onto Akihiko's back, causing all three of them the fall.

"Ok, your up now… Go put on a shirt and we'll get going." Akihiko said easily pushing them off. Nowaki just hissed again and grabbed Hiroki then dragged him back to their room.

After a few minutes they reappeared fully clothed, "So where are we going?" Nowaki asked.

"Osaka." Akihiko said while lighting a cigarette.

"Huh? Why?"

"Misaki was told to leave after he talked to my brother… which was around 6, so says the answering machine, and the only train available was Osaka."

"So how will you find him, Osaka is a big place." Hiroki asked.

"Nowaki has his scent, I have his soul scent, and if he bleeds, you have his scent."

"You sound like this is going to be easy." Hiroki shook his head.

"How hard could it be?"

"There are a lot of places to be in Osaka, not to mention his scent might be covered up by all the people and cars."

"Then we better get going."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Lol, P-P-P-Poker Face! :B_

_And no, vampires do NOT count as demons, well, in my opinion…_

_One question to Nowaki from  SabukuNoTenma!_

Can I call you Neko-chan?

Nowaki: I would perafer Hiro-san to, but ok! *smiles*

Hiroki: Shut up! *blushes and folds arms*

_And another question to Hiroki... from my big brother..._O_O

Hiroki: O_O

Me:O_O uh... my brother just came up to me and requested it...

Hiroki, you kick ass, we would totally get along. If I made my sister put me in a Junjou Romantica story, would you break up with Nowaki? *laughs*

Me: WTFFF?!

Hiroki: HELL NO!

Nowaki: HIRO-SAN IS MINEEEE!! *hiss*

Me: You really are gay aren't you? =_=

But I think hes kidding... I hope.


	24. Egiost: Osaka

_Lol! I was looking up names and I saw that Misaki meant beautiful, blossom! XD_

_Isn't he though? ^-^_

_Shinobu means endurance. _

_(Taka) valuable, noble (Hiro) prosperous_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 22: Osaka_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki sighed. He was bored and on a train. Akihiko had woken him and his lover up at 7 in the morning or so to try and find his friend Misaki. The train to Osaka was at 10:30, they would have drove but somehow his gas was empty… Nowaki swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the edge of his seat. It was only his lover, Akihiko, and him on the train. Nowaki looked at Hiroki who was reading his new book. Nowaki stared at him for a few moments longer before putting his head on his thigh.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki yelled.

"Pet meee!" Nowaki complained as his ears and tail popped out.

"NO!"

"Hiro-san!"

"No! No more petting!"

Nowaki gasped, "HIRO-SAAAANN!"

"Nowakiii!"

Akihiko covered his ears, "Shut uppp!" he uncovered his ears when they went quiet, "Just pet him already! Jeez!" Akihiko said as he got up from his seat and walked to the smoker's cart.

Hiroki looked at Nowaki. Nowaki looked at him with big eyes and smiled as he plopped his head back down on his thigh. Hiroki groaned but started to pet him anyway. Nowaki smiled wider and nuzzled his thigh. After a few strokes, Hiroki started to scratch behind one of Nowaki's ears. Nowaki started to purr and close his eyes. _I think that's my new favorite spot… _Nowaki smiled as he waved his tail. Hiroki then started to pet him again.

"Hiro-san! Do that again please?" Nowaki meowed as he lifted his head.

Hiroki looked at him, "Huh? What?"

"Behind my ear Hiro-san! It feels good!" Nowaki smiled as he twitched his ears.

Hiroki blushed a little and went back to his ear as Nowaki made himself comfortable again.

"Arriving in Osaka in 5 minutes." The announcer spoke.

"You heard the lady Nowaki. Get off."

"She said in 5 minutes Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he still laid his head on Hiroki.

Hiroki glared at him, "Nowaki…"

Nowaki rolled over onto his back and looked at Hiroki with a big smile, "Hiro-san!"

Hiroki blushed then pushed him off.

"MEOW!" Nowaki screeched as he fell off.

Nowaki sat on the floor twitching his ears as he looked up at Hiroki, "Nyah nyah?"

"Stop that!"

Akihiko walked back in, "What I miss?"

Hiroki folded his arms and huffed, "Nothing!"

The train stopped shortly after and the group walked out looking around.

"Smell anything?" Akihiko asked.

"I have a stale scent." Nowaki said as he sniffed the air. Nowaki started following the scent up to when the town was then stopped, "It's gone."

"Probably because of all the people and such." Hiroki said as he folded his arms.

Akihiko glared at all the people walking in annoyance.

"How do we even know he's in this area anymore? They could of driven off." Hiroki added as Nowaki sighed… he had to agree with that.

"Ok fine. I'll ask for help." Akihiko huffed.

"Who are you going to ask? Some stranger?"

"Not really." Akihiko went silent before talking again, "Oh lord, please take pity on a demon and help me find my love, Misaki. Please give me a sign that he is still around or in this area. It could be just a random sign, like a creepy women appearing randomly with a mask and walking out of water."

Nowaki looked at him confused as Hiroki twitched, "YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO—"

_Mum mum mum mum mah…_

All three men turned to a big TV that was displayed on a building, that was showing a blonde woman wearing a leather black suit, and a silver mask, rising out of a pool with two dogs on both sides of the screen.

"Well, that settles it. Were in the right place." Akihiko smirked as he started walking. Hiroki and Nowaki said nothing and started following Akihiko through out the town.

_~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~_

"Ow… my legs still hurt." Nowaki complained as he plopped onto the couch of the hotel.

"Did we seriously have to walk through the zoo?" Hiroki asked as he sat down as well.

"Hai, my Misaki could be anywhere." Akihiko said as he sat by the window, then gazed up at the stars, "I wonder if he can see it…" Akihiko murmured.

Nowaki looked up, "Who sees what?"

"Nothing…" Akihiko sighed and walked off into the bedroom.

Nowaki shrugged then looked at Hiroki, "Hiro-saan~"

"What?" Hiroki groaned.

"Can you rub behind my ears again?"

"NO."

Nowaki frowned, "Hiro-sannn!"

"NO."

Nowaki started to pout, "Hiro-san!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!" Akihiko yelled from the other room.

"Yeah?! Well people in this hotel are trying to sleep too!" a female voice called out.

"SHUT UP LADY. WHOS TALKING TO YOU, YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

… suddenly it was silent… Nowaki coughed and turned on the TV.

"The paramedic comes out and says, "Oh my god…" and the new guys in the corner puking his guys out, "BLEHH! BLEHHH!" a fat man started as he was acting out all of the parts while a model car was in flames.

Nowaki turned the channel again to see a comedian performing on a large circle stage with a hand sign in the middle, "If you hear a humpback whale, tell me that shit, then I'll sto—"

He sighed and turned off the TV. He looked at Hiroki who's arms were folded and his head tilted to one side of his shoulder as he slept. Nowaki smiled as he curled up by Hiroki with his head on his thigh. After a few minutes Nowaki slowly drifted to sleep

~*~*~*~

Nowaki groaned as he awoke to the soft pounding on his stomach, "Daddy! Wake up!"

called out a little boy with brown short hair with blue eyes.

"Daddy?" Nowaki questioned.

The boy looked up at him and smiled, "Mommy made breakfast! Come on come on!" he said as he pulled on his hand.

"Hikari! Stop bothering your father!" called out a male voice.

Nowaki jumped, "Hiro-san?!"

Nowaki looked in the doorway to see his lover holding a baby with black hair and dark blue eyes with brown cat ears and tail while holding a spatula.

"Well, now that you're up, you better eat." He said as he walked away.

Hikari looked back up at Nowaki and smiled before hopping off the bed and running out the door. Nowaki also got up and ran out. Hikari took his place beside a black haired boy who had light brown eyes and was reading a book. Nowaki smiled.

"Nero! Stay in your high chair!" Hiroki yelled from the stove.

Nowaki laughed while walking over to the high chair, "I'll get him."

Nowaki grabbed the baby that was wiggling in his grasp as he set him back down. _I love this dream… _Nowaki sighed happily as he sat at the end of the table. Hiroki came by with plates of food and set them around the table.

"Thanks mommy!" Hikari shouted as he lifted his fork and knife in the air.

The boy next to him shut his book at hit Hikari on the head, "You shouldn't be waving knifes in the air, baka."

"Hidekiii! Your so meaaan!" Hikari complained and rubbed his head with both hands as his cat ears and tail popped out, one ear brown and one ear black with a black tail.

"Shut it, brat!"

"No!"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Hiroki shouted.

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry mommy."

Nowaki smiled and began to eat while Hiroki fed Nero.

Hiroki looked at Nowaki, "Nowaki."

"Hai?"

"Nowaki."

"Hiro-san?"

"NOWAKI!"

~*~*~*~*~

"GAHH!" Nowaki shouted as he awoke with a mad Hiroki looking down at him.

"Nowaki! Why are you laying on me again?!"

Nowaki yawned and sat up, "Gomen Hiro-san."

Hiroki scoffed as he got up and walked over to Akihiko's bed room, "Baka-hiro, get up!" Hiroki yelled but then gulped before walking away, "I hate him in the mornings…"

A few minutes later, Akihiko came out and sighed, "Why did you have to wake me up... I was having a dream where I proposed to my Misaki… "

"Well you told me to wake you up when I did." Hiroki scoffed.

Akihiko sighed, "Whatever… Let's just continue our search."

~~**~~**~~

11:30

~~**~~**~~

Misaki awoke with a jolt. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ever since he got here, he hasn't been able to sleep that much… Misaki frowned as he got up and sat by the window. He looked up at the dark starry sky. Misaki smirked at the memory of Akihiko when they left the festival…

_~~**~~**~~_

_Misaki and Akihiko got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the hotel when Akihiko stopped and looked up at the sky, "Look Misaki, a bear."_

_Misaki looked up, "I see no bear, baka."_

_Akihiko pointed to the sky, "Right there. See it?"_

_Misaki shook his head, "No. Can we just go in now?"_

_Akihiko shrugged, "Fine. Don't see the bear…"_

_~~**~~**~~_

Misaki smiled, "There is no bear, baka… Just stars."

Misaki kept staring at the sky as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, "Are you even looking for me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I NEED MOAR POLL VOTES!!!**

_Songs listened to: Taking over me, In Your Arms, Numb, Poker Face, Nori Nori Nori, and Don't Trust Me. {I don't know why, songs give me inspiration! ^-^}_

_Question from __AnimeAngelRiku__… To Hiroki._

_Hiroki: Oh god…_

_WHEN ARE YOU FREAKING GONNA ADMIT TO NOWAKI THAT YOU LOVE HIM! DX_

_Hiroki: *blushes madly and cleans out ears*_

_Didn't have to yell…_

_I don't have to tell you, its my relationship, you brat!_

_*folds arms*_

_Nowaki: Hiro-sannn! _

_Hiroki: GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_~*~_

_Question from __MisakiAkihiko__… to Misaki._

_Do you think of Usagi-ani as a friend, even though you don't love him?_

_Misaki: Yeah, I don't think he's that bad of a person…_

_Akihiko: He took you away from me._

_*huffs*_

_Misaki: Oh shut up! Your not the one with the question! _

_~*~_

_One more question from __Annabel Newman__ to Hiroki_

_Once, my sister picked up a JR book, opened to a page with Hiroki on it, smelled it and said "M, Hiroki." Is it okay to smell you?_

_Hiroki: *twitch* WHATS WITH ALL THESE PERVERTED QUESTIONS?!_

_AND NO! IT'S NOT OK TO SMELL ME!_

_~*~*~_

_The first movie Nowaki was watching was "Tommy Boy" the Selling Brake Pads scene  
_

_Second, he was watching Dane Cook, B/E_


	25. Romantica: Isaka

_LOL, I was listening to Poker Face and found a parody of it called "Outer Space". It actually sounds pretty good, and the girl doing it looks like she could be Lady Gaga! XD_

_Go watch it on YouTube!_

_**JUNJOU SCHOOL BOYS CHAPTER ONE IS PUBLISHED!**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 23: Isaka_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

Akihiko sighed as he sat in the taxi with Hiroki and Nowaki. Akihiko was still mad at Hiroki for waking him from the best dream ever… He proposed to Misaki.

_~~**~~_

_Akihiko walked out of the shop with a velvet box in his hands. _

"_All I have to do now is find Misaki." He told himself as he smiled but the frowned. _

_Akihiko walked into a meadow after what seemed like forever. He looked at all the different colored flowers and the blue clear sky. As he was looked at the sky he tripped over something._

"_Ouch!" someone yelled._

_Akihiko looked back to see Misaki laying down and staring at him._

"_Usagi-san?" Misaki called out then smiled before looking back at the sun and holding out his arm._

"_Misaki!" smiled then sat on the boys hips as he grab Misaki's hand._

"_O-oi! Get offa me!" Misaki yelled as he struggled. _

"_Misaki…" Akihiko whispered as he held out the box._

"_Usagi-san…?"_

"_Misaki. Marry me? And promise me you'll stay with me?" Akihiko whispered as he opened the velvet box to revel a gold ring._

_Misaki went silent as he stared with wide eyes._

"_Misaki?"_

"…_You don't even have to ask me!" Misaki said as he shot up and hugged Akihiko, "But…"_

_Akihiko pulled back and looked at him, "But what?"_

_Misaki had an angry expression as he yelled with Hiroki's voice, "BAKA-HIRO! WAKE UP!" _

_~~**~~_

He turned to Hiroki who fell back asleep on Nowaki's shoulder as Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki. _Why does he yell at me to get up if he can't stay up himself? _Akihiko thought as he growled. Nowaki looked up and held Hiroki closer. A few minutes of driving around, Akihiko saw Nowaki jump.

"Stop the car!" Nowaki shouted, making the car stop instantly and waking Hiroki.

"What… What's going on?" Hiroki yawned as he looked up but then was quickly pulled out of the car.

Akihiko got out quickly and paid the taxi driver before running after Nowaki.

"Got him?" Akihiko asked.

"I think so, but there's another scent." Nowaki said as he still dragged Hiroki.

"Nowaki! Let go! I can run!"

"Aw, but I like holding onto Hiro-san."

Hiroki hit the back of his head. "Baka!"

Nowaki sighed, "That hurt Hiro-san…"

Nowaki ran around the corner then stopped in front of an expensive looking restaurant.

"So do we go in?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko sighed, "The way were dressed, no. We have to go by suits."

"Then let's go!" Nowaki cheered as they all went running around town.

~~~***~~~

"How does this one look?" Hiroki asked as he walked out with brown suit on.

"Nah, try this black one." Akihiko said as he threw the suit at him.

Hiroki grumbled as he turned back towards the changing room.

"Let me help you change Hiro-san~" Nowaki insisted as he followed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Hiroki shouted as he pushed Nowaki out and locked the door.

Akihiko just stared in amusement until he felt something hard hit the back of his head. Akihiko looked back to see a shoe.

"Hiro-san does love me!" Nowaki smiled as Hiroki started to yell at him from the changing room.

Akihiko growled and rubbed his head, "Dumb answered prayers…"

~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko walked into the restaurant with a black suit, "Come on."

"Get in there Nowaki!" Hiroki yelled as he pushed Nowaki.

"I change my mind. There's to many people." Nowaki complained as he fixed his tie on his dark navy blue suit.

"Do you want to get Misaki back or not?!" Akihiko growled.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go."

Nowaki sighed and followed Akihiko. After getting a table, they sat down and looked at Nowaki.

Nowaki flinched, "What?"

"Which direction is Misaki in?" Akihiko asked.

Nowaki sniffed and pointed over to another room which seemed to be private.

Akihiko nodded as he got up, "I'm going to go check it out, you two stay here and order something."

Akihiko approached the room to see Isaka. He narrowed his eyes.

"Akihiko! Funny seeing you here!" Isaka shouted as he smiled wide and stood up.

"Where's Misaki?" Akihiko demanded.

"Hm… I don't know what you're talking about."

Akihiko slammed Isaka into the wall, "Are you trying to make me mad? Where. Is. Misaki? We followed his scent here."

"We?" Isaka questioned.

"Akihiko! We heard a noise." Hiroki shouted as he and Nowaki ran into the room. Isaka's eyes widened, as did Nowaki's, "Nowaki?" Hiroki asked concerned.

Nowaki's ears and tail popped out and he stared at Isaka while showing his teeth and hissing. Akihiko looked at Isaka, who had his brown ears and tail out and was growling.

Nowaki bent his ears back and his tail puffed up a little.

"Nowaki?"

Akihiko stared at Nowaki, "Oh… I get it. Since Isaka is a ware wolf, he comes from the dog family…"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Isaka barked as he shoved Akihiko's arm away and ran at Nowaki. Nowaki hissed and charged at Isaka. The two collided and began rolling on the floor, throwing punches and biting at each other.

"NOWAKI!" Hiroki yelled as he tried to break up the fight.

Akihiko leaned up against the wall and just stared at the fight happening on the floor.

"Don't just stand there Baka-hiro! HELP ME!" Hiroki yelled.

"Hai hai hai…" Akihiko sighed as he grabbed Isaka with ease and slammed him hard against the wall again, "I'll ask you again. Where's Misaki?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Akihiko tighten his grip around his neck, "I'm not dumb. You have his scent on you."

Isaka gasped for air, "Ok ok! I'll take you to him! I know where he is!"

Akihiko loosened his grip, "Good. Takes us RIGHT NOW."

"I'm not taking that cat with me." Isaka barked as Nowaki hissed. Akihiko held him tighter, "OK! I'll take him too!"

"Good." Akihiko said as he finally let go.

"Haruhiko is going to kill me for this…" Isaka growled as he started to exit the restaurant and rub his neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Songs listened to: It's All About Us, La Bomba, Forever, She-Wolf, I'm Blue, In Your Arms, and Freaxx._

_Question from __CheyanneChika__ to Nowaki._

_Have you ever suffered from being a cat in heat? _

_Nowaki: No, heat really isn't a problem with me. Being cold is, since I don't really have fur._

_~*~ _

_Question from __Hypergal1245 __to Nowaki._

_What would happen if someone gave you catnip?_

_Nowaki: Hm… I don't really know. I haven't tried it. But I heard it makes cats go crazy for a few minutes. _

_~*~_

_Question from __Kiharu Lamperouge__ to Misaki._

_What is your favorite thing that Usagi-san does to you? If you can't say it out loud, could you draw it? *big eyes*_

_Misaki: *blushes deeply* I-I don't have a favorite thing! Maybe him not touching me!_

_Me: *cough* not true *cough*_

_*raises hand* and my artwork fails at life, so I can't draw it._

_Misaki: SHUT UP! _

_Akihiko: You know that's not true. You like it when I –_

_Misaki: OH MY GOD! DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAKA-USAGI!!_


	26. Egiost: Finding

_I don't think there are a lot of chapters till this story is complete~_

_Just a heads up! ^-^_

_A lot of you people might hate me in later chapters… O_O;_

_Ah well! ^-^ _

_Oh!~ My Onee-Chan (not really), Kokolien, makes stories too. Go check them out! :D_

_Nii nii~_

_Also! I put up a new video on YouTube, but its only me auditioning for a abridge series. Link is on my profile! :P  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 24: Finding_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Hiroki sat in the limo pissed. Nowaki would NOT stop holding him after Isaka smelled him. So far, this whole car ride has been non-stop hissing and barking from the two of them, and yelling from Akihiko and him. The two animals finally stopped all the fighting when Nowaki fell asleep on Hiroki's lap. Right now, Akihiko had his arms folded and legs crossed as he tapped one of his feet, Isaka had his head out the window smiling, and Hiroki was about to drift back to sleep. Hiroki was trying hard to stay awake by failed when he leaned against the window.

_~*~*~*~_

Hiroki awoke to be sitting in a rocking chair with something in his arms.

Hiroki looked down, "Nero?" he asked as he lifted one of his arms to rub his eyes. _Oh great… I'm having this dream AGAIN._

Hiroki sighed as he stood up and walked to the living area where he found the other two kids fighting over the remote.

"Hidekiii! I wanna watch Sailor Moon!" Hikari complained as he tugged at one end of the remote.

"What?! No! That's such a girl show! I wanna watch Oprah, she's going to tell what book to read next!" Hideki shouted.

"That's so boring and stupid!"

"What did you say?! You're boring and stupid!"

Hikari gasped, "I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"MOMMY!"

"MOM!"

"ENOUGH! Where's your father?" Hiroki yelled.

Hideki let go of the remote, sending Hikari flying back, and looked up at Hiroki, "He's out working."

Hiroki sighed, "That makes sense…"

"Mom?"

Hiroki looked at the boy with out stretched arms, "I can't hold you, I have Nero."

"You're strong enough! Your part vampire!"

"You got me there…" Hiroki said as he picked up Hideki with one arm.

"Mommyyyy! I wanna be held too!" Hikari whined as he ran up to them and started to climb up his leg.

"I can't! OW! Watch were your putting your nails!"

Hikari sat on Hiroki's shoulders, "Gomen."

Hiroki sat on the couch and looked over, "Someone grab the remote…"

"Can we watch Oprah?"

"No no! Sailor Moon!"

"OPRAH!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

Nero twitched and his brown cat ears and tail popped out, "WAHHHHHH!"

Hiroki let go of Hideki and pulled Hikari off his shoulders and began cradling Nero, "AH! You woke up your brother!"

Both of them sighed, "Gomen."

"Hiro-san! I'm home!" Nowaki smiled as he opened the door.

"Daddy!" the two children shouted as they ran to him and hugged his legs.

"What's wrong with Nero?" he asked.

"Those two were shouting and it woke him up from his nap."

"Ah, need help?"

"I got it!" Hiroki snapped back as he looked down at the child. Nero reached up with his small hands and grabbed both of Hiroki's cheeks and began stretching them out. Nero giggled as he wiggled his legs and waved his tail.

"Okwy Newo, wet go of my face!"

"Let go of mommy's beautiful face Nero."

"NOWAKI!"

"What? Hiro-san has a very adorable face!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Daddy can I watch Sailor Moon?"

Hiroki twitched, "Oh no not this again."

"I want to watch Oprah!"

"Calm down you two!"

"There's only one way to settle this!" Hikari said as he looked at Hideki with a competitive look.

"You know I always win." Hideki smirked.

"Not this time! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Hikari shouted as he randomly pulled out a Yu-gi- oh card deck.

"BRING. IT. ON!"

Nowaki sat next to Hiroki, "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago."

Nowaki looked at the two kids playing with the card, "You know, they kind of remind me of when you and Misaki were chibis."

Hiroki blushed, "We didn't play cards!"

"Yes you did."

"I don't remember!"

"That's because you were a baby."

"I summon mom to the field!" Hideki shouted as he ran up to Hiroki and pulled him to where they stood.

"H-hey! I'm not doing this!" Hiroki shouted.

"That's what you and Misaki did too." Nowaki smiled.

"I summon daddy to the field!" Hikari yelled back as Nowaki stood up and walked to the group.

"Mom! Use book throw!"

"Nani?! I don't want to be apart of this!"

Hideki hugged Hiroki's legs, "MOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Hiroki sighed as Nowaki twitched, "Please don't throw it hard."

"I won't" Hiroki smirked as he picked up a random book and chucked it at Nowaki, hitting his head.

"I thought you said you weren't going to throw it hard!"

"I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Dad, use slap!"

"Hikari, I can't hit your mother."

"I'm not a women!"

"True, but you gave birth to the children."

Hiroki blushed, "I-I remember no such thing!"

"You don't remember when I was born mommy?!" Hikari complained as his eyes started to water.

"U-uh, I was hit on the head before I woke up! That's why I don't remember!" Hiroki lied.

"Are you ok Hiro-san?!" Nowaki asked in concern as he walked up to him.

"That makes sense…" Hideki said as he folded his arms and out his hand on his chin.

Nero grabbed Hiroki's hair and started to pull on it, "NERO! STOP IT!

Nero continued to pull.

"NERO!"

_~*~*~*~_

Hiroki snapped his eyes open, "Ow ow ow! Whats pulling on my hair?!"

"Ok, he's awake; you can put up the window…" Akihiko said to the driver.

As the window rolled up, he pulled his hair free, "What that necessary?!"

Akihiko shrugged, "Pay back for waking me up."

Hiroki looked down to see Nowaki still asleep; Hiroki twitched as he pushed Nowaki off.

Nowaki screeched as he fell onto the floor, "…Ow…"

"Hurry up and get out, were here." Akihiko growled.

Hiroki stepped out of the limo to see a castle like mansion. It was on the bottom of high cliffs that surrounded it, along with trees and bushes. A large fountain was set in front of the house and beside where they parked. The grass was a light colored green and the path made of stone led to the house entrance, around to the back of the house, and to the large fountain.

"Where's Isaka?" Hiroki asked as he turned to his friend.

"Inside already…" he growled.

"Ah! Akihiko-sama!" a voice called out.

Hiroki looked at the entrance of the mansion to see a short black haired butler walking towards them.

"Tanaka. Do you know who Misaki is?"

"Well, yes. Everyone here does. Especially the kitchen maids." Tanaka blinked.

Hiroki saw Akihiko twitch, "Can you take me to him?"

"Hai. Please follow me…"

~~~***~~~

"Miss. Chika, do you know where Misaki is?" Tanaka asked the young looking women over the stove.

"He should be in the back…" she smiled as she pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

Tanaka bowed before walking to the door, "Hai. Thank you."

The backyard was an open field with no trees or bushes to be in sight, other than on top of the cliffs. There were a few maids running around, some sitting, some standing and walking. There was a small group surrounding Misaki, smiling and taking notes as he talked.

"There. He's with some of the kitchen maids…" Tanaka pointed.

In an instant, Akihiko started to run to the boy, Nowaki and Hiroki following behind him, "Misaki!"

Misaki looked away from the girls and in their direction, "Usagi- san!" he shouted before running to him.

Misaki opened his arm and jump towards Akihiko, hoping to hug him, but instead, got an armful of Haruhiko.

Misaki looked up and let go, "Haruhiko!"

Hiroki and the other two males stopped as Akihiko stared at Haruhiko, "Haruhiko. You will pay for taking my Misaki away…"

"He came on his own free will…"

Akihiko snorted, "I heard the conversation between you two. You forced him."

"It was for his own good. He would have died if he stood with you."

"Haruhiko. I am giving you the chance now to hand over Misaki to me right now… If not, you better have a army ready because I WILL declare an official war on you…"

Haruhiko reached behind him and held Misaki close, "Then let the war begin."

Akihiko growled as he ran at Haruhiko, ready to hit him. But Hiroki grabbed him but the shoulder, "Bakahiro! Think! If you were to start a fight now, he would have all the maids and butlers against us three! If you want to get Misaki back, get an army ready!" he whispered as he looked at all the maids and butlers glaring at them as if they were about to attack.

Akihiko went silent for a moment. "Your right…" Akihiko looked up at his brother and narrowed his eyes, "Tomorrow night… be ready. Misaki, I'll be back for you."

Haruhiko grunted then pick up Misaki and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Song listened to: Colors of The Rainbow, Listen to Your Heart, Disturbia, Fer Sure Maybe, Touchdown Turnaround, Girlfight, and Everytime We Touch._

_And for the maid, I kinda use CheyanneChika for that part because I couldn't come up with a good last name. So I just used Chika._

_*claps hands over head and bows* GOMEN!_

_~*~_

_Question from __ToxiChick13 __to Nowaki._

_Nowaki-kun, do you still have to sleep on the sofa or is Hiroki letting you sleep in the same bed with him now? *raises eyebrows up and down suggestively*_

_...and if so, you haven't tried anything "funny" have you? *evil smile*_

_Nowaki: *smiles* I sleep with Hiro-san. I've tried "funny" things but ended up sleeping on the couch or in another room…_

_~*~_


	27. Egiost: A Day to Prepare

_W00! September! My birthday is almost coming up! *does happy dance* _

_My dad's birthday was on the third and I had to make the cake. But what happened was I was getting the cake out of the pan by flipping it onto a large plate and as I was doing that, the pan fell on my arm. Ah, also, it just came out of the oven. =w= But that's it for me~ this chapter is Egiost, not Romantica because I needed the chapters to be in a certain order for the future chapters! _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 25: A day to prepare _

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki sighed. He was at the apartment alone. Akihiko went to the underworld to make an army and his boyfriend was out shopping to fix dinner… The worst part was, Hiroki locked Nowaki inside one of the bedrooms so he wouldn't fallow him. Nowaki looked around the room then rolled around on the bed. He hated being alone. It was boring, lonely, and he felt abandoned… Nowaki sat up and stared at the window across the room. _…a window… _Nowaki smiled and ran up to the window. He opened it and looked down, he wasn't that high up, and at the bottom were some bushes. Nowaki smiled wider and hung his legs out the window then pulled himself out. He took a deep breath then jumped. Nowaki's shirt flew up from the wind blowing up towards him and the bushes were getting closer.

Nowaki landed butt first into the bushes, "Ow…"

Nowaki stood up and walked out of the bush while rubbing his butt. He would have used his feet but he was bare feet. Nowaki lifted his head and smelt the air. Hiroki was close by so he started running. Nowaki stopped immediately when he pasted the pet store. He backed up and looked in, ignoring all the other pets. There, in the window, was a ball of yarn. Nowaki's eyes widened and stared at the blue ball of string. He frowned because he didn't have any money… his smiled reappeared, but Hiroki did. Snapping out of his thoughts, he started to run again.

"Oi! Let go of me!" Hiroki shouted from a distance.

Nowaki's heart jumped, and then he gave a small hissing noise before running faster. He turned into around the corner then into the ally where he saw Hiroki being held by one of his arms by a man in a black trench coat.

"You are a vampire. Therefore, you will be serving Usami-sama in the war tomorrow."

Hiroki pulled his arm away, "I refuse!"

Nowaki's eyes widened. He remembered that scent…, "Hiro-san!"

Hiroki looked at Nowaki running towards him, "Nowaki what are you—WOAH!"

_BANG! _As soon as Nowaki tackled Hiroki to the ground, along with him, the vampire slayer has shot a bullet.

"It's you again, isn't it?" Nowaki hissed.

He pulled down his hood to revel Sumi, "Hai! My orders were to have all the vampires on Usami-sama's side. If they refused, then I would have to kill them."

Nowaki stood in front of Hiroki, "You will not get to my Hiro-san!" he hissed.

Sumi smiled and held out the gun, "What do you have to use against me?"

Nowaki hissed and ran at Sumi, "Nowaki! Stop!"

_BANG! _Nowaki stood at Sumi. His arm with the gun was lifted up towards the sky with Akihiko behind him.

"You… You're the one who shot Misaki. Right?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

Sumi smiled, "It's not like it was on purpose. You ARE the one who pulled my arm away in the first place."

Akihiko growled and started to twist his arm slowly. Sumi's eyes widened and turned to Akihiko with his free arm and punched him in the throat, making him let go and staggering back.

Sumi held his arm and looked at Hiroki before running, "If your not going to join, then you'll die in battle."

Akihiko sighed and rubbed his throat, "Are you guys ok?"

Nowaki and Hiroki both nodded, "How did you know we were here?"

Akihiko shrugged, "I saw the note Hiroki left and I opened a bedroom door, blocked by a couch, and saw a window open. So I decided I would go out too."

"Can we go before anything else happens?" Hiroki asked as he stood up.

Nowaki smiled, "Can I carry Hiro-san home?"

Hiroki hit Nowaki on the head, "BAKA!"

~~**~~

Nowaki laid on the floor on his back, with his tail waving as he threw the ball of yarn in the air.

"Nowaki, you've been playing with that non- stop for the past 30 minutes…" Hiroki said as he twitched.

Nowaki looked over at him, "But it's so fun!"

"… Let me see that…"

Nowaki crawled over to him and held the ball out, "Are you going to throw it again?"

"No" Hiroki grabbed the ball then threw it, "Yes"

Nowaki turned and started to run after the yarn. He managed to a piece of string but the rest of the ball rolled onto the floor. Nowaki, still holding the string, walked over to the ball and started hitting it around him, and throwing it up and down. Before Nowaki knew it, he was tied up in string and fell onto the floor.

"Hiro-san! Can you help me?!"

Hiroki looked from the kitchen and groaned, "Fine."

Hiroki walked over to him with scissors and began to cut the string.

"Ok there you—"

Nowaki hugged him and sent him on the floor, "Thank you Hiro-san!"

"H-hey! Get off of me!"

"I just want to thank Hiro-san for helping me!"

"Get off!"

A few more minutes of arguing there was a knock at the door. Nowaki looked at Hiroki.

Hiroki stood up, "I'll get it…"

Nowaki followed after Hiroki as he opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with black hair, coat, and glasses.

Nowaki twitched, "Hiro-san. Shut the door."

He laughed, "I just came here to talk to my son."

Hiroki stared at him hen shut the door, "He's sleeping."

Just as Hiroki turned, the door was kicked open, "What the hell?!"

"Where's Akihiko?"

"Right here. What do you want?"

Nowaki and Hiroki turned to see Akihiko walking in with a pissed look on his face.

"Akihiko. You know that boy is nothing but trouble…"

Akihiko sighed, "You want me to call off the war don't you?"

"Hai. I don't want either of my sons dying for a human."

"I happen to love that human."

"What exactly do you want?"

"…A happy ending with Misaki…" Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "And if you can't accept that, then I'll fight against you too."

Fuyuhiko sighed, "Your risking your life for a fantasy?"

"Who are you to decide it's a fantasy?"

"Because demons like us don't get happy endings. Just like at me and your mother for instance."

"That's you and mother. Not me, I'm different… Now, I would like you to leave."

"Akihiko, please reconsider."

"Out."

Fuyuhiko frowned, "Fine. But I'm sorry to say I will be taking Haruhiko's side for this…"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "I don't need your help."

His father shook his head and left. The room was silent.

"So your father is taking sides…?" Nowaki spoke up.

Hiroki sighed "Seems that way."

"Don't worry, I already have an army." Akihiko said taking out a cigarette.

"How many do you have?" Nowaki asked.

"Couple hundred thousand."

"Do we really need that much?" Hiroki gawked.

"It might actually seem like we need more."

"Are you seriously willing to do this?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm willing to do anything for Misaki…"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Songs listened to; Dam Dadi Doo/ Still Waiting/ New Drug/ Comatose/ Riot_

_~*~_

_Question from AnimeAngelRiku to Hiroki&Nowaki~_

_Would you like your cute yet somehow funny dream to become real?_

_Hiroki: *blushes* WHAT KID OF QUESTION IS THAT?!_

_Nowaki: HAI! *smiles wide* _

_*looks at Hiroki*_

_You have dreams about the kids too Hiro-san?!_

_Hiroki: N-no! I don't!_

_Me: Aw Kamijou-san! You know you want a family!_

_Hiroki: WHO ASKED YOU?!_

_Me: You know if you didn't want a family, you wouldn't have tolerated with the kids in the dream…_

_Nowaki: *still smiling*_

_Hiroki: SHUT UP!_


	28. Romantica: War and Recruits

_School is back in session! Which means less typie more workie~ don't worry, I wake up 5 hours earlier then everyone so I can just type my story then. And OMG it's 9/9/09 at 2:18 in the morning right Meow and I just bought a new laser pen and My cat is practically flying across the room trying to eat the light! Hahaha. She's so cute but Evil! _

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 26: War and Recruits_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Tonight is the night of the war, and Akihiko needed more demons to join. He sat on the chair and pondered while smoking a cigarette. His thoughts were disrupted when a loud CRASH went of in the kitchen, sending Nowaki running across the floor with his tail between his legs.

Akihiko stared at Nowaki who was looking around franticly, "What are you up to?"

Nowaki looked at him, "When Hiro-san left the kitchen he told me to watch over the soup…"

"So?"

"So?! His book was on the shelf over the pot with the other pans and I hit it and it fell!"

"Well that's his fault he left it there. "Akihiko shrugged.

"I know but—"

"Nowaki? What was that loud crash?!" Hiroki yelled as he walked in.

Akihiko stood up and patted Nowaki on the back, "Have fun telling him."

"Tell me what?" Hiroki asked then narrowed his eyes, "Nowaki what did you do?"

"What gives you the idea I did something?"

"Your ears and tail are out. That only happens when you're under pressure… or guilty of something…"

Nowaki sighed, "I'll tell you. But you can't get the vacuum out…"

"Hai hai hai. Just tell me!"

"I dropped your book in the soup." Nowaki looked down.

Akihiko smiled, "That's what you get for leaving your books in stupid places…"

Hiroki twitched, "YOU DROPPED MY BOOK IN THE SOUP?!"

"Gomen Hiro-san! I didn't mean to!"

"Vacuum cleaner!"

"You promised!"

"I crossed my fingers."

"That's cheating Hiroki."

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is Nowaki getting chased with the—Where did he go?"

"I think he said something about staying in the bathroom."

Hiroki ran to the bathroom, "Nowaki!"

_~***~***~_

_8 hours till the war_

_~***~***~_

Hiroki and Nowaki were asleep right now. It's a good thing maybe… because it was probably going to be a long war. Akihiko was not going to stop fighting until he had Misaki in his arms… He missed Misaki so much. Akihiko swore that if Haruhiko bit his Misaki again, then Akihiko would go down to Hell and kill him again. Akihiko sat back in his chair and looked down at Misaki's picture with the bear. _Misaki…_Akihiko thought before he fell asleep.

~~**~~

Akihiko woke up in front of a door. _Maybe this will lead to Misaki…_Akihiko knocked a few times, waited, knocked, waited. He sighed then kicked the door hard enough so it opened. He walked in to see three kids looking at him for a moment and scream before running into a hall.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

_Their getting their mom to help them…?_

"MOM! THERES A MAN WHO JUST BROKE IN!"

Akihiko walked in the hall and saw a baby staring up at him and started to get wide eyes. He just stared at the baby before picking him up.

"MOM! HE HAS NERO!"

"WHAT?!" a voiced shouted. Akihiko smirked.

Hiroki ran out from a room then stopped when he saw him, "Wow Hiroki, your kids are loud."

"W-what are you doing in my dream."

Akihiko shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I just fell asleep."

"Well, GET OUT!"

"Out of what? The dream or apartment?"

"BOTH! AND GIVE ME MY SON BACK!" Hiroki yelled as he swiped Nero way.

"But if I wake up I'll have nothing to do."

"To bad!"

"Ok. Fine. I'll just draw on your face while you sleep." Akihiko smirked, "Bye."

"What?! WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"You can stay! Jeez!"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out, "I'm home!"

"Daddy!" the two kids ran out of the hall, "Daddy! There's a mean man here and he's being mean to mommy!"

"Usami-san? What are you doing in my dream?" Nowaki asked as he entered the hall.

"I don't know. I just fell asleep and I just ended up here."

"Wait. Nowaki, this is your dream too?!" Hiroki asked, blushing deeply.

Nowaki smiled, "Yeah! For a while now!"

Akihiko thought for a moment, "So… if this is a dream… I can do this…" Akihiko shut his eyes for a moment and when he looked at Hiroki, he was wearing a banana suit.

"W-what the hell?!"

Nowaki looked at Akihiko, "…how did you do that?"

"NOWAKI!"

"Easy, you just close your eyes and think."

"Hmm…" Nowaki closed his eyes. Akihiko stared at Hiroki who was now wearing a pink and yellow kimono.

"NOWAKI! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It worked! Only if I could take pictures in dreams…" Nowaki smiled. Hiroki grunted and closed his eyes. Akihiko suddenly felt hot… REALLY HOT. Was…was that smoke he was smelling?

"What smells like burning flesh?" Akihiko asked as he smelt the air.

Nowaki just stood and looked at his wide eyed as Hiroki was laughing, "U-um… Usami-san…"

"Yeah?"

"…You're on fire."

Akihiko looked at his arms that were on fire, "So I am…" Akihiko imagined that he was put out and stared at Hiroki, "You know, I'm going to have to get revenge on you now…"

Hiroki stared at him, "What are you going to do?"

Akihiko smiled and just closed his eyes, before he opened them, he heard monkey screeching and screaming from Hiroki.

"You made Nero into a monkey?!" Hiroki yelled as his hair was getting pulled and climbed on.

"Usami-san! Don't mess with my kids!"

"Fine." He sighed and turned Nero back. Akihiko felt him self getting smaller, and before he knew it, he was a white rabbit.

"He's not so threatening now." Nowaki said as he laughed.

"Oh, you think your soo funny…" Akihiko growled.

One of the kids walked in and stared at him, "Bunny!" he yelled and hugged him.

_Can't…Breath…_Akihiko though as he gasped for air in the tight hug.

"Hikari, give daddy the bunny." Nowaki said holding his hand out.

The child backed away and shook his head, "Nuh uh!"

"Hikari...." Nowaki sighed, "Give me the bunny."

"No! His name is Sir Huggington the 5th and he shall be mine, and he shall be my bunny!" he shouted before running off.

"Yeah, you tell him." Akihiko said.

"WOAH! You talk!" he shouted as he held him out.

"No, I'm just your imaginary friend talking. Of course I can talk."

"This is so cool!" he smiled as his cat ears and tail popped out.

"Yes it is, now, put me down so I can go see my revenge take action."

"Aw, I love you Sir Huggungtion the 5th!" he yelled as he hugged the little rabbit tightly again.

"Need to… breath…"

"Ah, sorry."

"Hikari!" Hiroki yelled, "Give me the rabbit!"

Hikari frowned, "But he's mine."

"No, he's my pet, now give it to me!" he said taking the rabbit. Hikari's eyes watered and looked down and sniffed.

"Oh, good going Hiroki."

"Shut up rabbit!" Hiroki looked at the boy and sighed, Hiroki held another rabbit and handed it to him, "Here!"

Hikari smiled and ran off, "YAY!"

Hiroki lifted Akihiko to eye level, "What do I do with you now?"

Akihiko smiled. He started to grow and grow. He suddenly had razor sharp teeth and tail. His skin was scaly like and green.

Hiroki looked up at him, "A dragon?! Really?!"

"Well, it's a strong creature." Akihiko said as he took a deep breath and blew fire.

Hiroki quickly jumped away, but only now he was wearing a knights armor with a sword and shield, "Not exactly what I was going for…"

"Where's Nowaki?" he asked.

"I'm over here." Nowaki yelled from the couch, sitting with Misaki and the kids.

"Misaki!" he yelled as he turned to him.

Misaki jumped and backed up into the couch, "H-how do you know my name?!"

Akihiko turned back and ran to him, hugging him tightly, "Misaki!"

"Usagi-san?! Hey! Let go!" he yelled as he struggled.

"Hey, I'm about to go to war for you, at least let me enjoy this." He said and continued hugging him.

"Ok but."

"But?

"Sensai is going to wake you up."

"What?"

Hiroki hit the back of his head with the shield, "BAKA!"

~~**~~

Akihiko woke up and growled, "Damn you Hiroki…" He looked at the clock, "Only one more hour? We got to get going."

He woke up Nowaki first, then he stared at Hiroki. Akihiko took him by the collar and stared to shake him violently.

"What?!"

"Get up. We have to leave. NOW"

Hiroki grunted and stood up. The three men walked out in the night and noticed the streets were empty.

"Well, this is a good thing I suppose, we can run there."

"What about Nowaki?" Hiroki asked.

"What about him?"

"He can't run like us!"

"Hm.... I'll carry him on my back."

"Why can't Hiro-san carry me?" Nowaki pouted.

"Because he's a weak vampire."

"I AM NOT!"

"We don't have time for this." Akihiko said as he grabbed Nowaki and threw him over his shoulder and started running.

Hiroki ran after him, "Oi! At least tell me you were going!"

~~~***~~~***~~~

Akihiko stood in front of the mansion and set Nowaki down. Akihiko ran inside and to the door leading to the back, Nowaki and Hiroki following behind him. When they opened the door, there were thousands of demons that took the form of a human and vampires. He walked past the demons, one giving him a demon exterminator sword as he passed. He made it to the front and walked to the middle of the field, where his brother stood.

"I didn't think you would make it." Haruhiko said.

Akihiko snorted, "I'm not willing to give up Misaki."

"Neither am I…"

They both narrowed their eyes before turning away. Akihiko hopped onto the red horse that had yellow flaming eyes, and yellow fire for its mane and tail. He looked at Hiroki and Nowaki who were staring at the army ahead, Nowaki squeezing Hiroki's hand. Akihiko raised his sword and waited a moment before swiping it back down fast, giving the signal to begin. The horse whined and started running as the army on both sides gave out their war cry and started to run.

Just as both were to collide, a loud screech came from above them, up from the cliffs, they all stopped and looked up. Akihiko's eyes widened and stared at the women in the black horse with red eyes and red fire around its hoofs, fire as its mane and tail. The women had long white hair that went down her back, but was pulled up into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wore a red and white kimono and her violet eyes glared at his brothers army.

"Akihiko… is that?"

"Mother?" Akihiko said in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Songs:: __Shake my A*; __**Three Six Mafia**__ /Take Me Away; __**Avril Lavigne**__/It's Not Over; __**Chris Daughtry**__/Hunted; __**Evanescence/**__Die Schlacht; __**Subway to Sally/**__Eurodancer; __**DJ Mangoo**_

_Ahh! Finally done! By back hurts =w=_

_Wee! I get to see my friends again! And my teachers aren't so bad, w00t!_

_Still don't wanna go though…D:_

_Oh well! I still make time to make my story!_


	29. Egiost: Hirosan

_Nii~ =w=_

_Ok. Big war happening in here. There is going to be a little time skip but not so far where the war has ended, I mean, come on, what kind of writer would I be if I had the war end in this chapter eh? …A horrible one, that's right! Lol ^-^ I'll also try to update Junjou School Boys! Ok, enjoy your chapter! Buuut your going to hate meh… _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 27: Hiro-san_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki stared at the women on the cliffs above them with a large army behind her.

"Hiro-san, who's that?" Nowaki whispered.

"Akihiko's mother, Usami Natsuhiko…"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Akihiko called out.

Natsuhiko smiled, "I thought you could use my help."

Akihiko didn't say anything but from the other end, Nowaki heard his father yell, "This whole side," Fuyuhiko pointed straight with his hand, "and over, will come with me! The rest, stay with Haruhiko!"

Natsuhiko's violet eyes glared down at Fuyuhiko before singling her army to attack. As soon as she gave that single, Akihiko's horse whined before taking off along with his men behind him, Nowaki following close behind with Hiroki. The two soon broke apart as the two armies collided.

Nowaki was tackled and pinned down, "Isaka…" Nowaki hissed, his ears back and his tail starting to puff up.

Isaka smirked, "Now we can finally fight for real."

Nowaki glared at him then wrapped his legs around his waist and threw him off. Nowaki jumped back to his feet and hissed as Isaka barked and rushed back towards him. Isaka thrust his hand at Nowaki but he quickly stepped aside and grabbed his arm and twisted it as his free arm scratched across his face. Isaka's brown dog ears lowered. He barked and kicked Nowaki's hip, making let go and stager back. Nowaki ran back at him, and spun around trying to kick his chest. Isaka caught his foot and lifted him off the ground then tried to slam him back into the dirt, but Nowaki caught himself with his hands and used his other leg to kick up towards his chin. Isaka whined and jumped back, Nowaki stood back up and got ready for his next attack.

_~~~***~~~***~~~_

It was probably about 2 hours into the war. Nowaki didn't know… It felt like forever. The air smelt like blood, people lay on the ground dead. Nowaki glanced over, trying to find his lover. Hiroki was fighting another vampire that looked a little taller then him. Nowaki dodged another hit made from Isaka again then looked at Hiroki again. His eyes were red, and his fangs were long enough to where it poked out of his mouth when he closed them. Nowaki frowned and went back to fighting Isaka. Nowaki collided with Isaka for again for the 3rd time and began biting and scratching him. As the broke apart a loud thunder like sound echoed through out the field, some stopped to look around but went back to fighting. Nowaki froze in his spot, he smelt the air to only smell blood, but only one stood out…_ Hiro-san!_ Nowaki whipped around to find his lover on the ground.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki screamed.

He tried to run to him but his arm was grabbed by Isaka. Nowaki hissed and turned to him and punch his throat. As soon as Isaka stepped back and fell on his knees Nowaki took off.

Nowaki knelt beside Hiroki and held up his head and back, "Hiro-san!"

He stared at his lover. Hiroki's eyes were shut and he had a bullet hole in his chest. Nowaki's ears drooped down and his tail curled around him.

"Nowaki…" a faint voice called out. Hiroki's eyes fluttered open, reveling his hazel eyes.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki whispered, fighting to hold back his tears, "Hiro-san let me help you!"

"It's too late, Nowaki."

"Hiro-san—"

"I'm going to die! Just face it."

A few tears escaped Nowaki's eyes, "Hiro-san I love you!"

Hiroki closed his eyes for a moment then opened half way, his eyes dull, "Nowaki." He whispered as he rose his hand.

Nowaki's eyes widened. Hiroki patted the top of Nowaki's head before going down to one of his ears and rubbing the fur in between his thumb and fore finger. Nowaki shut his eyes and lowered his head. Hiroki's hand fell on his cheek and brought it up, more tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry damn it…" he frowned then looked away, "If you do then…" Hiroki shut his eyes but the tears still managed to escape.

"Hiro-san…"

Hiroki looked back at him his hand starting to slowly slip off his cheek, "Nowaki."

Nowki grabbed his hand and pressed it back to his cheek, "No…"

Hiroki's eyes lowered and more tears rolled down, "I love you, Nowaki."

"No, Hiro-san. Please…"

"No…wa…ki…" he whispered brokenly as his head tilted to the side and closed his eyes, his had also falling away from Nowaki's and hitting the ground.

Nowaki looked down with his eyes widened, his tears falling freely, "Hiro-san? Hiro-san?!" Nowaki closed his eyes tight and shook his head, "HIRO-SAN!"

Nowaki buried his face into Hiroki's neck and began to cry loudly. Nowaki jerked his head up to see Akihiko.

"Is he…?" he asked with wide and sad eyes.

Nowaki stared at him for a bit and lowered his head back down and cried more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Songs: **__Hello; __**Evanescence/**__My Immortal; __**Evanescence**__/Listen to the Rain; __**Evanescence**__/ When I'm gone; __**Eminem**__; Untitled;__** Simple Plan**__/ Somewhere;__** Within Temptation **_

_Wah! I can't believe I just killed Hiroki! Nuuuu! D:_

_Oh well, more surprises later~_

_I put Hiroki's confession in there just to be fair to Nowaki and you guys... :3  
_


	30. Romantica: The Angels Tears

_Wow… I REALLY wasn't expecting all the reviews about Hiroki dying... and begging…_

_Hmm… I have to think about this… *sits in Thinking Chair in Blues Clues* XD_

_Lol, you may just have to wait eh?_

…_Or not… O_O_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 28: The Angels Tears_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko knelt down to his knees and hung his head… His best friend was dead. Over Nowaki's crying, there were yelling and screaming from the war.

"Wh-why did he have to die?! H-he did no-nothing wrong!" Nowaki sobbed.

Akihiko didn't answer. He was afraid if he were to look or speak about his dead friend, he would cry as well… he shook his head lightly, why was life so cruel to demons and vampires? So what if they had to take souls or blood. It was their nature, there's nothing they could do about it. Hiroki didn't really take any blood either. Akihiko was sure that Hiroki has only taken his blood, only because he was too young for the pills, and he probably took Nowaki's too… But did Hiroki really have to die for it? A few mistakes and accidents?

Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted when he felt water hit his hand. Akihiko looked at Nowaki. Was it raining? No.

_~~Misaki's POV~~_

Misaki sat in the highest tower in the mansion, he felt like he was in one of those fairytales. He sat near the open window, and watched to war. Misaki frowned; he didn't want people dying just for him. He didn't want any of this… he just… wanted to be with Akihiko again… Misaki felt even sadder knowing Akihiko and his friends were down there, fighting for him. He leaned against the wall; this probably would have never happened if Misaki didn't let Haruhiko take his blood. This was his entire fault…

"HIRO-SAN!"

Misaki jumped. He leaned out the window and began looking below him wildly. He finally spotted Nowaki, who was near the mansion but sitting next to a body. _Sensei… _Misaki's eyes saddened. He new how much Nowaki loved Hiroki, and would be devastated if anything bad happened to him…

"HIRO-SAN!" the same voice screamed again.

Misaki new what was wrong now. His eyes started to water. That is no fair to Nowaki. He loves Hiroki deeply; Misaki can only imagine how he feels right now. Even though Hiroki threw things at him in class and lost his temper quickly, Misaki couldn't help but feel sad and hurt. He counted his sensei as his friend, or else he wouldn't be here helping, right? Misaki saw Akihiko join the two below. Akihiko was close to Hiroki too. They were best friends. Misaki can't stand the ones he loved be miserable, he even cried for them. He wiped his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. After one tear fell, others quickly followed with the wind carrying his tears away. Misaki suddenly felt weak, he backed back into the room and fell over.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Akihiko continued looking at the sky. _It stopped…_he looked back at Nowaki, trying to calm him down.

"No…" a faint voice whispered.

Akihiko and Nowaki jumped and both looked down with their eyes widened.

Hiroki grunted before opening his eyes slowly, "N-Nowaki?"

Akihiko could feel Nowaki's heart stop and smiled, "Your back?"

"HIRO-SANN!" Nowaki smiled and hugged him tightly.

"ACK! NOWAKI! NEED. TO. BREATHE!"

"Hiro-san. Hiro-san. Hiro-san!" Nowaki chanted as he continued to hug him.

Akihiko watched the two lovers hug. He suddenly felt sad. He wished he had Misaki right now, so he could do the same.

"Enough hugging! I was only dead for about 5 minutes!" Hiroki yelled as he wiped the 'rain' off of his cheek.

"Yes, but it was SOO SAD!" Nowaki complained, "and right after you told me you loved me~"

Hiroki blushed, "Umm…"

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but were still in a war here." Akihiko butted in.

"What about Hiro-san? I don't want him fighting any more!" Nowaki frowned as he grabbed Hiroki and held him protectively.

"O-oi! I can fight!"

"He's right Hiroki; you just did wake up from dying…"

"Doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Yes but—" Nowaki started before being pulled away.

"What is—WOAH!"

"Hirok—"

All three were suddenly being pulled by thorny vines and thrown to a separate tree before being bound to it with the vines wrapping around them. Akihiko struggled to get out, only to be shocked. _Damn! A vaster spell! _Akihiko grunted and leaned against the tree. Vasters, they were spell casters that bound strong demons, but it also worked well with any other creature as well. The more you struggled in these types of spells, the more you bleed, and the more affective it is… Akihiko looked up to see Sumi along with the white haired vaster.

"Thank you, Asahina." Sumi smiled.

Asahina bowed and walked back. There was a crowd of people surrounding the area, staring at the three bound.

Sumi rubbed his head, "I wonder why you guys are so difficult to kill." He looked up at Hiroki, "And how did you live? I'm sure I saw you die."

"You're the one who killed him!" Nowaki hissed and leaned forward to far then got shocked.

"Be a good kitty and stay put, I really do need to kill you guys before Haruhiko becomes even more angry. But unfortunately, my gun was destroyed in battle…" Sumi pulled out a silver sword with a black grip, "So I'm just going to have to use this." He smirked as he lunged forward at Akihiko.

Akihiko turned his head and shut his eyes, getting ready for the pain.

"Usami-san!"

"Akihiko!"

_Clang!_

He opened one eye then turned his head and his eyes opened wide in shock, "Misaki…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Songs: **__Ever Dream; __**Nightwish/**__Hello;__** Evanescence/**__It's the Fear;__** Within Temptation/ **__Break; __**Three Days Grace/**__Falling in the Black;__** Skillet**_

_Can I not be hated now…? ;-;_

_Well, there you go! The Hiroki beggers won~_


	31. Final Battle! Misaki and Sumi!

_Got Tokyo Mew Mew & Vampire Knight full seasons for mah birthday! :D_

_WOW! I got reviews for the last chapter quick! O_O  
_

_Ack! School is a real pain in the butt. =_=_

_Not because of the teacher, because of the people there. :[_

_Oh well~_

_Enjoy, nii nii!~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 29: Final Battle! Misaki and Sumi!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Sempai…" Misaki whimpered as they both jumped back, away from each other.

Misaki griped his sword tight. He really didn't want to fight his 'friend'… He didn't want any fighting at all! Why couldn't Haruhiko just let him and Akihiko alone?

"Ah, Misaki. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up in that tower?" Sumi asked as he smiled.

Misaki frowned, "I'm here to protect my friends…"

"Aw, aren't I your friend?"

Misaki went silent for a moment and hung his head, "…No… Not anymore." He brought his head up again, staring at Sumi in anger.

"That hurts, Misaki. Why are you trying to defend the demons?"

"Because they ARE my friends!" Misaki snapped back.

"You're a fool then." Sumi said seriously and narrowed his eyes at Misaki and lunged towards him.

Misaki held up his sword so that both were to collide. Misaki grunted then kicked Sumi away from him.

"Misaki!" Akihiko yelled from behind him.

Misaki looked back at the worried Akihiko, "Usagi-san!"

"You should pay attention to the battle, Misaki." Sumi smirked as he ran in front of Misaki and swung his sword.

Misaki jumped back far enough to only get a small scratch on his cheek. He gritted his teeth and ran towards Sumi. When Sumi swung his sword, Misaki ducked and rolled to Sumi's back side, there he cut across Sumi's back and kicked his away. Sumi hissed in pain then regained his stance and glared at Misaki.

"Sempai… I really don't want to fight you." Misaki admitted.

"What happened to protecting your friends?"

"I never said I was going to stop. I just want you to let them go without a fight!"

Sumi laughed, "You know Misaki? This is why you or, you would fail at demon exterminating. You're too soft on people, even the ones who don't deserve to live." Sumi stated as he ran back at Misaki.

"That's not true! Everyone deserves to live!" Misaki cried as he struggled to push Sumi off.

Sumi backed up for a moment then back and cut Misaki's side, "Why should the killers deserve to live?"

Misaki fell to his knees, gripping to his side, "They…They can't help it! It's their nature!"

"Misaki!" the bound demons and Nowaki shouted.

Misaki rolled onto his back, just in time to dodge Sumi's attempt to stab him from behind. Misaki used his legs to trip Sumi, and rolled backwards to stand on his feet and attack Sumi. Just as Misaki swung to hit Sumi, he grabbed Misaki's sword. The blood ran down the silver blade, Sumi grunted and kicked Misaki's stomach, sending him staggering back. As Misaki was trying to regain his breath, Sumi stood and grabbed his sword then ran back towards Misaki. Misaki looked at Sumi, ready for a hit, but instead, Sumi turned his sword around with one hand and push Misaki's sword with the other as Sumi hit the pommel of his sword across Misaki's head.

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut and walked backwards, while holding his head. He could feel the blood running down the side of his head, his vision blurred a little, and he swayed back and for awhile. Misaki could fell Sumi running back at him, when Sumi tried to swing down towards his head, Misaki turned to the side and swung at Sumi's torso, making a deep cut as he connected with his skin. Sumi screamed in pain and jumped back, with Misaki following. Both stopped at a distance and looked at each other with threatening eyes. They slowly walked the opposite way of each other. Sumi lunged towards Misaki , with his sword in front of him, aiming for his head. Misaki moved his head to the side, dodging the attack, and pulled his fist back, as did Sumi, and threw the punch at each other across their face. Misaki fell to the ground as Sumi staggered backwards towards the crowd who had been cheering Sumi on.

Misaki slowly stood up and ran back at Sumi and jumped forward and trusted his sword at him. Sumi quickly moved to the side a little to dodge, but not enough to where Misaki could still hit his shoulder. He held to his sword with both hands and pierce Sumi's shoulder. Misaki jumped back as Sumi quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and cried out. Misaki panted and held his side. Sumi looked up at him in anger and charged towards him and swung his sword at him. Misaki blocked it but Sumi pulled away and swung the sword wildly at him. Misaki dodged all the attacks as he walked backwards and back onto the cliffs walls. Sumi smirked and trusted his sword at Misaki again. Misaki quickly ducked then rose back up towards Sumi and brought his fist up to his chin. Sumi fell back and Misaki brought his leg down to Sumi's stomach, making Sumi slam into the ground.

He stayed on the ground for a while, but then struggled to get up. He growled and jumped at Misaki, their swords colliding and getting tangled with each other. Misaki jerked his arm to the left and Sumi's sword flew somewhere in the crowd. As Misaki watched the sword, Sumi took that chance and grabbed Misaki's sword and ripped it out of his hands.

"Try saving your friend now." Sumi smiled as he threw the sword towards Akihiko.

Misaki's eyes widened and made a mad dash towards Akihiko, "Usagi!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Moondance; __**Nightwish**__ /Rise__**; **__**Origa and Yoko Kanno**__/__ Cadence of Her Last Breath; __**Nightwish**_

_OMG you don't know how long it took me to come up with that little battle! D:_

_I still fail in my book though! XD_

_One question from __CheyanneChika __to Hiroki!_

_Do you remember what happened when you were dead?_

_Hiroki: Umm… I saw Jesus surprisingly…and there was a bright light before I saw him. That's all…_


	32. Romantica: Angel Society

_Do you like my sexy hair? I'm not wearing any underwear!~ haha love that song! XD_

_Ah, I know the last chapter should have been Egiost but I wanted to get Misaki's battle in there… And sorry to say, this is not going to be Egiost POV either;-;_

_Sorry! __

_I'm listening to 'Far Away' by NickelBack right now O.O; _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 30: Angel Society_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

All Akihiko could do was stare at the object fly towards him, and Sumi flee.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed as he ran off to him.

_Misaki…_Akihiko thought sadly. Was he really going to die this way? He wouldn't get to see Misaki anymore? Snapping him out of his thoughts, he felt something grab onto him. Akihiko's eyes widened._ No…_

Misaki looked up at Akihiko, and opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly shut it and jerked forward.

"NO! MISAKI!" Akihiko yelled.

Misaki's eyes went wide as he coughed out blood, "U-usagi-san…"Misaki whimpered.

"Misaki, why did you do that?! Why didn't you just let it hit me?!"

"B-because" Misaki leaned against Akihiko, "There would have been no more Usagi-san…"

Akihiko's eyes watered, he looked at the sword that was now stabbed through Misaki. The blood dripped off the sword and most of the blood was getting soaked up by his shirt.

Misaki started to tremble and held onto Akihiko's shirt tighter,"I'm sorry, Usagi-san." Misaki let out a few tears, "I… I just wanted you live."

"Misaki…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry… that you had to go through all of this just to save me." Misaki turned to the other two bound, "You too…"

Nowaki had been crying silently and lifted his head, "Misaki."

More tears rolled down Misaki's face. His arms slowly made their way around Akihiko's neck, "Usagi-san… This is whole thing is my fault. I'm so sorry…"

"Baka! It's not your fault!" Hiroki yelled, his eyes sad.

Misaki just smiled, "Usagi-san…" he whispered then looked down, "I'm glad… that I met you…" he raised his head, "I'm glad to have met Nowaki and sempai too!" he started to cry, "You maybe a demon… But, I..." he paused for a moment, "I love you, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko just stared at Misaki with wide eyes as Misaki pulled him self up to Akihiko's lips. Misaki shut his eyes then pulled away, "Usagi-san… I'll…never leave you..."

Tears started to fall, "Misaki!"

The arms around Akihiko's neck loosened, and then soon slipped off. Misaki fell to his knees then to the side.

"MISAKI! MISAKI! GET UP DAMN IT!" Akihiko screamed, his tears falling freely nonw.

Nowaki started to cry harder, Hiroki stared at the Akihiko, feeling sad and sorry for him, and Akihiko tried to move but was only shocked. He wanted to hold Misaki so bad. He didn't want Misaki to go! He wished Misaki wouldn't have ran in front of him! Akihiko hung his head, looking at all the tears fall.

"Damn it! BAKA!" an unfamiliar voiced yelled.

"Calm down, Hitarushi."

Akihiko looked up to see three men wearing white robes and pure white wings walking towards them with a faint light surrounding them.

"Poor Misaki…" the brown hair said as he lowered his eyes.

"It was his choice to save him." The white haired one said.

The blonde haired angel looked at Akihiko, "Good going, demon! Why did you have to attract a pure boy?!" he hissed.

"Hitarushi! Enough! We gave him the warning, and he didn't listen by CHOICE!" snapped the white hair angel.

Akihiko was confused, "Warning? What's going on?"

"Kinsai, Should we tell them?" asked the brown angel.

"Might as well." sighed the white angel. "But we can't do it here." He said as he looked back at the war.

Hitarushi sighed and snapped his fingers, the war suddenly stopped. Everything was frozen.

"You can stop time?" Nowaki asked, amazed.

"Kind of, only in the area." Hitarushi shrugged/

"Anyways, it started when Misaki was shot." Kinsai started.

How could Akihiko forget that? He thought Misaki was shot dead. But he still woke up after words…

"Well, he died, and lost a life." He continued.

"Lives?" Hiroki asked.

The brown angel nodded, "Hai, each angel gets three lives."

"Then why did Misaki die at two?"

Hitarushi narrowed his eyes at Hiroki, "Because he was crying for a certain vampire, and he cared enough that he gave him one of his lives without realizing it."

"Then his sacrificed his last life to Akihiko." Kinsai frowned then looked at Misaki's, body, "When he first died, we warned him that if he continued staying with Akihiko, he would die at some point…"

"So… I was the cause of his death?" Akihiko asked sadly.

"Yes and no. It's partly his fault too. You see, we helped Misaki out of the tower..." Kinsai folded his arms.

"We also gave him the sword, and when he died the second time, we told him he HAD to leave." Hitarushi said.

"But he decided he was going to go be with you."

"Then he fought the demon hunter and sacrificed himself to save you, demon."

Akihiko was speechless; he didn't know what to think. Misaki cared enough for him that he wouldn't even leave him even if he had the choice? He hung his head and smirked a little. Yes… Akihiko loved this angel. He would do anything to bring him back… even for just a little while…

"Well… We have to go now." Kinsai sighed.

Hitarushi approached Misaki's body and held onto one of his hands with his thumb and forefinger, both sunk into Misaki's hand. Hitarushi pulled back his hand, now holding another hand and pulling another Misaki. But only this time, Misaki was also wearing a robe and he had wings.

"That's odd… he already has his wings." Hitarushi blinked as he turned to the group.

"We'll have to question that." Kinsai said.

"Wait! Where are you taking Misaki?!" Akihiko yelled.

Hitarushi turned to him, "To Heaven. Where he belongs."

He snapped his fingers, the war starting up again, "Ramu. Erase everyone's memories of Misaki, starting here."

The brown angel nodded, "Hai, I know."

"What?! Erase our memories?!" Nowaki complained.

Ramu held his arm up and opened his hand, a white orb started to form in his palm. Akihiko shut his eyes and looked down. Not being able to see the light that had everybody's attention.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs:**__ Far Away; __**NickleBack/**__30 Minutes/ __**T.a.t.U/**__Now Your Gone;__** DJ Alex/**__Monster; __**Meg & Dia/ **__Falling in the Black; __**Skillet**_

_WAH! D:_

_I'm horrible! MISAKII! _

_One question from __PinkBlackWhite __to Akihiko~_

_How does it feel to watch Misaki fight?_

_Akihiko: Awful… and useless. _


	33. Final: A Name Never Forgotten

_Hola!_

_Man, I need to get started on Junjou School Boys soon! D:_

_Mah…=_=_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Final Chapter: A Name Never Forgotten_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Hiroki fluttered his eyes open. _Damn… That was one dramatic dream_ Hiroki thought as he yawned and sat up to stretch. He stood up and headed towards him room; he stopped by the door to hear faint noises. Hiroki opened the door slowly to revel Nowaki, who's back was towards the door, his ears drooping and tail curled around him, and his knees brought up to his head.

"Nowaki…?" Hiroki called out.

Nowaki jumped and turned to look at Hiroki with red puffy eyes, "Hiro-san!" he sobbed as he lunged towards him.

"Nowaki? Why are you crying?!"

"I just had a bad dream is all…" he sniffed, "Where Akihiko, you, and I were in a war trying to save Misaki. But later on, Misaki…"

Hiroki's eyes went wide, "You had that dream too?"

Nowaki looked at him, "T-that wasn't a dream?"

They both went silent. Nowaki started to cry again and pulled Hiroki into a tight hug… _It was real…? The war. The angels. Everything?! _Hiroki patted Nowaki's head and frowned, _if it was real… then how do I remember Misaki? Didn't they erase everyone's memories? _Hiroki was so confused.

_~~**AKIHIKO**~~_

Akihiko sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He wanted to die. Everything Misaki left was gone. Akihiko checked the pictures with Misaki in them, it was a blank photo, and the bear he had given him was gone also. Everything. Akihiko couldn't understand why he still remembered Misaki, but right now, he felt so alone. It was like a wave of sorrow just crashed over him and dragged him out into the darkness of its misery… But… he was glad. Glad that he remembered the one he loved. The sweet angel that loved him. His angel… He was gone though… because of him, he wouldn't have died. Akihiko shook his head lightly and removed his hands. Tears were free falling from his eyes. Akihiko sniffed and wiped the tears with the back of his hand. His whole body froze as he felt slightly warm. Akihiko's eyes went wide, the scent was very faint but he could still be able to recognize the soul scent…

"Misaki…" he whispered as he frowned.

Misaki WAS here with him. He really did stay with him, even in death. Akihiko felt happy but was still sad.

"Misaki… I promise I will never forget you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Song: **__Miss You; __**Blink 182**_

_VERY short chapter I know…_

_I cried a little as I wrote this! D:_

_WAHHH! I want to thank all of the readers who reviewed! _

_Also, please go read JSB! {Junjou School Boys}_

_**AnimeAngelRiku**_

_**CheyanneChika**_

_**Hiroki. No. Fan**_

_**PinkBlackWhite**_

_**Cherry- Anne Sponge **_

_**Rissika**_

_**xXForest- DragonXx**_

_**Pink Slytherin**_

_**Yamasasha**_

_**VannaUsagi13**_

_**Zophers**_

_**Fevertip**_

_**Yana5**_

_**Junjou-is-pureheart**_

_**Miharu-Chii**_

_**Rinhebi-chan**_

_**Happygirl30683**_

_**Shampoo147**_

_**Kiharu Lamperouge**_

_**Lolishi**_

_**SabukuNoTenma**_

_**Rigia no Kokoro**_

_**Annabel Newman**_

_**Peacewarmakerfreak**_

_**Uchihababe-chan**_

_**Missus Ann**_

_**Wanderer**_

_**FrosteeFlakes**_

_**The Unblossomed Flower**_

_**ScOrPiA pOiSoN**_

_**JFanasist**_

_**DinoGoRawr**_

_**TheCrimsonSleepingDragon**_

_**HaturoSaturnUesugi**_

_**Aokii**_

_**D. Gray Man Sorrow Invoked**_

_**Stargazer098567**_

_**MattsLittleSister**_

_**ToxiChick13**_

_**XxScarletPhantomxX**_

_**Allyon Everstone**_

_**Cassandra Fenimoe**_

_**SanandLonleyOne**_

_**Hunny- Bun Bun**_

_**MisakiAkihiko**_

_**Hypergal1245**_

_**Geminirose**_

_**Kousagi Angel**_

_**LuluisCrazy**_

_**Vampy-Chan17**_

_**Chiharu Moka**_

_THANK YOU ALL! _


End file.
